From The Beginning
by Reachabledreamz
Summary: Nick and April have known each other since they were 12. They're now married and have a son Justin. Follow them through their Wrestlemania journey and see how being away from home can become a problem. A happy wife equals a happy home right?
1. Making The Best of Things

Trust me. It's hard. It's really hard. You have to be willing to stay alone a lot. You have to have a strong heart and have the emotion settings to hope that everything's okay. Basically you have to be a really strong woman to do what I do. Having to deal with the stress I deal with could easily break a weak woman on this planet. It's not every day you come by a married woman who barely gets to see her husband unless he's in the military. Well, my husband isn't in the military. My husband happens to be one of WWE's top superstars … Dolph Ziggler.

Now of course, Dolph isn't his real name. It's a stage name the company agreed for him to have when he first started out. His real name is Nicholas, but I call him Nick and a bunch of other stuff. Nicholas Theodore Nemeth. The man who stole April Jeanette Mendez's heart at the mere age of 19 and I'm now 26. Nick and I knew each other a long time before we actually started dating. We've known each other since we were about 12, when he started getting super serious about his wrestling career. We started dating when he broke me out of the shell I always stayed in, at the age of 19, when I had my first kiss … with him. Getting married at the age of 23 … yup, that's me.

Don't get me wrong, being married to him has its definite pros and cons. He's the sweetest guy you'll ever meet. He's 100% loyal which keeps me separated from the other bunch of superstar's wives. Unlike a lot of them, they call and gossip about who's cheating on who, and who finally got caught doing it. I on the other hand trust my husband completely. He loves me with all his heart, and I know that for a fact.

Nick was my first everything. He was my first kiss, I lost my virginity to him, he was my first and only husband, and I plan on keeping it like that. We have so much history together. That's what keeps me going, and what keeps me motivated while he's away. There was a point in our relationship where we weren't working out in the beginning and we decided to take a break and see other people. Nope. That didn't work out. Neither of us could even look at another person and imagine ourselves with them instead of with each other.

Everyone always said we were too young to be getting married, and to settle down this early in our lives. Well I said screw all of them who said we couldn't do it, because here we are.

Oh. I forgot to mention one small detail. We have a 3 year old son named Justin. Nick and I were ecstatic when we found out about Justin. We were newlyweds and just plain and simple … happy. There was no worry or fear. We were genuinely happy and ready to take on the challenge. Unfortunately, because of his job … things didn't turn out _exactly _how we planned. Right when Justin was born things started to pick up for Nick. It got even worse when he won that stupid briefcase. I honestly hate that briefcase. He carries it around more than he does Justin and that is plain sad.

Well, I guess there goes a con when it comes to Nick. His job sometimes means more to him than us. In all actuality, I know that's not true, it just consumes him sometimes. When he finally gets the chance to be home, he has to spend it on the phone talking to his wrestling buddies he just saw before he left. Their conversations can go on for hours on end, and by the time he's done … me and Justin are sleep.

Weeks. I go weeks without seeing my husband and I'm not going to lie and say it doesn't hurt because it does. Overall, I've gotten use to it, but a woman has her needs. I find myself cuddling up to my pillow and my toddler because I'm lonely without him here. But, that all comes with the territory of being the wife of a superstar.

Right now he's getting ready for this whole Wrestlemania thing and he can't wait. That's the time of the year where he's busier, because they have this "Road to Wrestlemania" crap they have to do. It wouldn't be such a problem if he got some type of break. After Wrestlemania, they have to go right back to Raw, and then the taping of Smackdown, and then house shows, and the wheel just keeps spinning.

His role on TV … I don't even want to talk about it. To be fair, he's never like this unless we're joking, but I _hate _his character on TV. He's this womanizing, cocky, arrogant, jerk, that needs to have a serious reality check. But he's nothing like that at home. Ever since Justin was born, his world has changed. He's tried slowing down on the volunteering and the extra house shows, and he even passed up the trip to the U.K. the year when he was born.

Any who, the world sees him as his character, and his on-screen life appears to be his real life, and that's another con. I constantly get asked am I _"really" _his wife, or if it just a gimmick. I've slapped a couple people, but it was only the females that were testing my patience. He's dating this random girl on TV, and yes, sometimes I get slightly jealous. She gets to kiss him every day, and talk to him, and travel with him, while I'm just at home waiting for him.

I have convinced myself that some day in the future he'll realize that his current occupation isn't working out for his home life anymore. That's not going to happen. This has been his dream since he was five. He's not giving up on it that easy. Guess who's coming home tonight for the last time before Wrestlemania? Nick. His plane lands at 9 pm, and big surprise, he leaves tomorrow at 6 in the evening. I should be grateful that I even get to see him at all, right?

I hate this. Having to wake Justin up is torture. He has a schedule thankfully and waking him out of his schedule means mommy is staying up tonight. Nick's a great father. He's perfect and he's a dream dad, but what type of wife would I be to make him stay up and he just got off a long flight? Taking Justin into the airport to meet Nick at baggage claim had to be the worst idea possible. All the noise had him crying and he wouldn't stop. I'm guessing that's how Nick found us through the crowd.

"Hey hey hey, why's my big man crying?" He said taking Justin from me and laying him over his shoulder and rubbing his back, which instantly made him stopped crying. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "Hi my lovely wife."

"Hello my wonderful husband." That became our thing over the years. Anytime we'd greet each other after a certain period of time, that's how we'd do it. "Do you have all your bags?"

"Yeah, come on, let's go."

The car ride home was the usual: Nick telling me all about his trip, and the new drama going on with everyone. It was entertaining because he was so into every story he told.

My husband knew exactly how to get to me, so the moment we got in the house and I had put Justin to bed, he cornered me as I entered the room attacking me with those kisses I had missed so much. It didn't feel right though. It felt … different.

"Nick …"I said trying to look away from him, but he quickly made me look back at him. He could tell if something was wrong with me from a mile away, and he hadn't lost that feature since the last time I saw him.

"What's wrong?" He said with so much concern in his voice that it made me feel bad for not being super happy that he was home.

"Nothing." I said simply lying through my teeth.

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying. Nothing's wrong." I said making him back away from me.

He just stood there looking at me. "April, what's wrong?"

"Nothi—"

"Don't say nothing is wrong when I _know _something is bothering you!" he said raising his voice at me, which I did not appreciate.

"Don't yell at me first, okay? Second, if you want to know what's wrong, come here." I said storming out of the room and downstairs to the kitchen's refrigerator. He followed of course and stopped a foot away from me with a confused look.

"What are we doing here?"

I pointed to the calendar. "Open this calendar and tell me what you see." He picked it up and started from the beginning, not knowing what he was looking for.

"It's basically blank."

"Count all the circled days." I demanded crossing my arms.

"78." He finally said looking at me.

"That's how many days I saw you last year. 78 days. Not including vacation for holidays. Not 78 consecutive days … 78 days spread throughout the year. Let's not even talk about how little I've seen you this year."

"78 days? That's it?"

"Not a day more. It doesn't feel like such a small amount when you're the one on the road, and you're busy, and you can barely even talk." All he could do was look at me with those perfect eyes of his. He didn't know what to say. What _could_ he say? That he was sorry? "I can't blame you for chasing your dream and trying to be at the top of the company Nick, but gosh, can we do it together maybe?"

"I always tell you to come with me April."

"But you know I can't! Unlike you, I realize that I have a son to take care of!" I stormed off again. I shouldn't have said that because it's not true. Nick loves Justin so much … but actions, speak louder than words. And right now, his actions are all across the nation while we're at home.

"Excuse me?" He said following me. I didn't really want to have this fight now. It was long overdue and we kept pushing it away. Sooner or later it had to come out, and it just so happened, to happen right now … when I wasn't ready.

I just walked into our room and stopped out of nowhere. I ran my hands through my hair which made him know this argument was really about to happen. "I don't want to be alone anymore." I said turning around and looking at him with tears. Yes. I was crying. I couldn't help it. "I don't want just a phone call when you get to your hotel from a long day and you're tired so you can't talk long. I want to wake up to you in that bed, with our precious son smiling at us. I want to feel like your wife, and not some lovesick girlfriend that you could care less about. Do you know how long it's been since I actually enjoyed you coming home? A _long _time. You coming home for less than 24 hours, isn't working for me anymore Nick."

"Where is this coming from?" This fight had been waiting 3 years to happen. The day we said our vows was the day this fight started brewing and the fire underneath it never blew out. We always had smaller fights about this, but never this big. This time … it was big.

"Are you serious? How did you not see this coming?"

"I thought-"

"Well you thought wrong! I have this brave face and I always encourage you to do more because that's what I'm supposed to do! What kind of wife would I be to tell you not to follow your dream? The fact that your little girlfriend on TV gets to kiss and touch you more than I do is depressing Nick!"

"She means nothing to me though, so why does she matter?"

"She doesn't! But she means more to you than me and your son because she's involved in your stupid little job!"

"Nothing in the world means more to me than you and Justin. You _know _that." He said getting defensive and getting closer to me.

"It's hard to believe that when you're not here."

"If I could be here I would be. You don't think I want to be here with you guys? Laughing? Holding you? Seeing Justin grow up?"

"I know you want to do all of that, but you've done nothing to change anything. You still work house shows, you still do extra-"

"Not by choice!"

"Don't yell at me!" I shouted back at him. "And don't act like you try your hardest to come home. You missed my birthday Nick! My freaking _birthday_! I turned 26 this year, and who did I share it with? Your parents, my parents, and Celeste! Celeste made it a point to fly out here and see me and she does the exact same thing as you! I spent my birthday with a toddler, my best friend, and parents! All I could do the whole time was stare at my wedding ring thinking about the person who gave it to me and how he wasn't there! The one person I needed there wasn't there!"

"What do you want from me April?! Do you want me to quit? Do you want me to say I'm sorry and I love you and that it'll never happen again?" he said angrily. That fact that he was angry, that I was angry, because he wasn't here was what made me angry the most.

"No, that's not what I want! Do you even love me anymore? Do you stay away from home because you're tired of me? Am I not important? Do you not want to be around me and Justin? Is Justin a burden to you now? Tell me what's wrong Nick, because you being away from home so much isn't working out for me and your son anymore!" I barely could get my words out. I was bawling my eyes out and the tears wouldn't stop.

"April-"

"No Nick! Don't try and use that sweet, soft voice and try and mess with me and make me think you care!"

"I do care! You guys are my world!"

"Stop … just stop. Obviously we're not your world because if we were …" I just gave up. I didn't have the strength to have this argument.

Silence.

"What. Do. You. Want. From. Me?" he said slowly with anger and sadness in his voice which was killing me. I hated fighting with Nick. It always got so emotional and in the end we always forgot what we originally started arguing about.

"I want you to wake up in the morning and get your son and tell him you love him. All I hear while you're gone is 'daddy' this and 'where is daddy, mommy?'. Does that not bother you that your son has starting asking where you are and that he misses you?"

"Of course it does, and I miss him too."

"He's not a year old anymore Nick, he's knows what's going on and he's curious and he's learning. Justin is just like you. He wants to be so independent and all he wants is that small push to get him where he wants to go. He _loves _to sleep by himself. It slightly hurt my feelings, but that's just him growing up. The fact that he woke up out of his sleep and came in our room at 2:47 in the morning to ask when you were coming home broke my heart. I had to stay up with him until 4 telling him you were coming home in 3 days."

"I didn't know that."

"Of course you didn't. You're not here enough to know things like that." Out of nowhere a shadow appears out of the corner of my eye and I turn around to Justin rubbing his eyes.

"Mommy…" Justin said with his cute toddler voice.

"Yeah baby?" I said walking over to him and kneeling down.

"Can … can I sweep with you … and daddy?" He was starting to whimper which meant he was still sleepy but needed mommy and daddy to comfort him.

"Of course you can. Jay, you know you can sleep in here anytime you want to." He was my baby, so of course he could sleep with us. "Just let mommy change her clothes and we can get in bed okay?" He nodded and I lifted him and put him on the edge of the bed. "Where's mommy's best kiss in the world?" That always made him giggle. Seeing him smile made life worth wild for me, and I loved him even more each time he did it.

"Right here mommy!" he smiled and kissed me with a 'muah' sound at the end. He was still giggling as I walked into the closet to get dressed. The closet was a huge walk in, and while I was in there I heard Nick playing with him. That made me smile. Those were the two boys on Earth that I loved the most and that would never change. I walked out a little bit later to see Nick on his back on the bed as he threw Justin in the air and caught him. Justin couldn't help but laugh and enjoy his dad being there.

I got in the bed and under the covers. Celeste had texted me so I responded and started looking through pictures of Justin, Nick, and I on my phone. I soon felt a small existence on my stomach and looked away from my phone to see Justin laying there with his cute self. I put my phone down and grabbed him pulling him closer and he automatically snuggled to my side.

"Mommy…"

"Yes?"

"Why is daddy gone a lot?" he said and I almost stopped breathing.

"Ummm-"

"Daddy has to work." Nick interrupted and sat up looking at him.

"Why do you work far away?" Justin sat up too and I could see the tears starting to form. This little boy missed Nick more than me, and I don't know why, but I felt guilty about that.

"Jay, daddy has to work far away to make other people smile and to make them happy." I said trying to lighten up the situation and break it down to him in words he could understand.

"But daddy no make you smile." Even with his broken English I knew what he meant.

"Daddy does make me smile Jay."

"Auntie Cel says he doesn't."

"Oh really? I'm going to have to talk to her about that." I knew Celeste hadn't told him directly. He was repeating a conversation he had heard us have. Typical Justin.

"Daddy …"

"Yes big man?" 'Big man' always got Justin to laugh, but this time it didn't.

"Will you stay this time?"

"Justin …" Nick said looking away. He was feeling guilty, and he should. He now saw firsthand how his son felt, and that I wasn't exaggerating about anything.

"Daddy will answer that later, okay? It's _way _past your bedtime mister. So let's go, get under the covers." I said changing the subject.

"Mommy!" he whined at me, but I didn't give in. As a mom, you learn to build a shield to the pouting face. If you don't, your child will massacre your house and be bouncing off the walls 24/7.

"Nope. You're going to bed."

"Fine." He said with his signature mad face that he got from Nick. That was his favorite face to make because he saw his dad do it about a year ago on Raw. "Can I watch wrestling tomorrow mommy?"

"Maybe, if you're a good boy and go to sleep."

He immediately got under the covers. "Daddy, get under too." Justin was so demanding … just like Nick. I swear Justin is the toddler version of Nick. All he's missing is blonde hair and abs. Nick got under the covers and Justin pulled on his shirt to come closer to us, and he did. "Happy family now, right mommy?"

"That's right Jay." I said smiling as he tried to cuddle into both of us. He ended up facing towards me, but Nick wrapped his arm around him and we all fell asleep.

The next morning I was woken up by Justin who decided to jump all over the bed and wake me and Nick up. This boy is too hyper. "Justin Nemeth if you don't stop jumping on this bed right now I will never let you watch daddy wrestle again." That threat worked every single time without fail. Justin loved watching his dad's matches. It was his addiction.

"Mommy stop being mean to my big man." Nick said grabbing him and tickling him.

"Did you use the bathroom Jay?" Yes, I still had to ask him questions like this. I was acting like he was an infant, but hey … that's my baby boy.

"Yes mommy! Will you make me pancakes? And eggs? And sausage? And bacon? And orange juice?"

"Make daddy do it." I said with a huge smile because Justin immediately pounced on him repeating what he did to me.

"Okay, okay, okay! Daddy's going to do it!" Nick said finally giving in. Justin ran out of the room and down the steps to the kitchen where I heard him start playing with his toys.

"Justin! You better stay away from that fireplace and the stove!" I yelled to him.

"Okay mommy!" I heard him yell back.

"He's gotten so big." Nick said to me just above a whisper.

I decided to let go of my anger for a moment and respond calmly. "I know, he's almost as big as me." That made him slightly laugh and I looked at him.

"I missed you a lot babe."

"I missed you too baby." I said finally giving in and coming closer to him and cuddling to him. Yes, I was a sap when it came to this man. I couldn't stay mad at him for too long. Like I said before, this was what came with the territory of being the wife of a superstar. I had signed up for it when I married him, and I wasn't taking it back.

He kissed me and I felt so many butterflies in my stomach. I felt how I felt when he first kissed me when I was 19. I felt like a kid. "Your kissing skills get better and better every time I kiss you."

"It's just the natural progressions of kissing a beautiful woman that just _happens _to be your wife."

"Is that right?" I said kissing him again. I could kiss this man for days and be content with my life. That's just how good he was at it, and how much I loved him.

"Yes indeed."

"Can you tell your little girlfriend that I don't appreciate her running her hands through your hair? That's strictly wife territory." I said being playfully serious.

"We have wife territories now?"

"We've always had them; I just never had to set anyone straight about it."

"So where are all these territories you speak of?"

"Well … if you really want to know …" I said smiling at him.

"Yes, I definitely want to know." Ugh. I loved this man way too much. The slightest things he did make me want to just kiss him forever and ever. Moments like this where we are care free and enjoying each other made me hate for him to go.

"Okay, so definitely the hair, that's all mine. She's very lucky she gets your lips because that's my territory too, but she's an exception because of your occupation."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, and make sure you tell her to keep her tongue to herself. If she slips it any further down your throat I will personally fly wherever you guys are, toddler and all, and give her a tradition April Jeanette Nemeth beat down." I laughed and so did he.

"Awe, you said April Jeanette Nemeth."

"What else was I supposed to say?"

"I don't know. I just find it cute that you have my last name and you say it with such ease." I kissed him because he was being so cute. I don't know why it still was a slight shocker that I use his name. We've been married for 3 years and I've used that name ever since.

"Do you remember our wedding day?" I asked randomly.

"Of course I do."

"Good."

"Did you think I would forget it? I don't know how you could forget a day like that." Nick said pushing a strand of hair out of my face.

"I know. That day had to be the best day ever for me."

"Why not the day Justin was born?" he looked at slightly surprised.

"Okay look, I was in a lot of pain that day, and it was like 11 at night. I didn't have time to find it _cute _and _memorable_. My womanly area felt like it was having a serious amount of construction work being done inside of it."

Nick couldn't stop laughing which made me hit him. "I'm sorry, but that's hilarious!"

"You give birth and tell me if it's hilarious after that." I said slightly pouting.

"I'm sorry Pikachu." Pikachu. The nickname is had given me since we were 12 when I had an obsession with the character. I had Pikachu shirts, pajamas, posters, sheets, and everything you could think of. You name it, I most likely had it.

"It's okay. But seriously, my excitement about Justin being born didn't come until the day _after _he was born when I could actually walk again."

"Mine came when they got all the weird stuff off of him. That wasn't such a pretty sight." He said making me laugh.

"I didn't get to see that part, and from what I hear, I'm glad."

"That's because you passed out after your last push!"

"I was tired! Giving birth is a very hard job!"

"I know, and you were really brave about it." Nick said kissing me.

"You know what I love?"

"Me obviously." He said cockily which made me smile even wider.

"Yes you, but I also love the fact that you don't take your ring off for your matches, or the show period."

"I never take it off. It's the closest thing I have to you when I'm on the road."

"Same. I feel so incomplete if I take it off."

Silence. Peaceful silence.

"I'm excited to finally see you in the ring again." I said out of nowhere.

"At Wresltemania?"

"Yeah. I haven't been to a show in over a year and a half."

"I'm excited for you guys to be there too. Seeing you out there will motivate me to win even more."

"You'll win. I know it." I said starting to play with his wonderful blonde hair.

"I'm glad you and Justin can be there with me during the whole Wrestlemania week thing too. I have to leave tomorrow and you'll be there the next day at … 3 right?"

"Mhmm. Just you, me, Justin, and a lot of screaming fans. Do you think he's ready for that?"

"Who?"

"Justin. I don't know if we should expose him to that yet." I was being the overprotective mom and Nick saw it.

"He's daddy's big boy, he'll be fine."

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah." I said rolling my eyes.

"You're just mad his first word was 'dada' and not 'mama'."

"I am not!"

"Yes you are." He said rolling us over so he was in my face.

"Nope. I'm still his favorite." I said smiling like crazy. "Come on; let's go make him breakfast before he comes back up here and jumps on me again."

"Alright let's go!" Nick got up and pulled me with him all the way downstairs and lifted me up so I could sit on the counter. This was going to be a fun week.

_Red Carpet 5:45 p.m._

This was turning out to be way more than I expected. There were so many people here and I wasn't ready for that and I was being super protective of Justin. So many people wanted to come and hold him and take pictures of us with him, and that was getting pretty overwhelming. Too much was happening at once and I felt a little nauseous. Finally, it was Nick's turn to walk down the carpet and he drug me and Justin with him. I had no clue we were going too, so I automatically got nervous. I wasn't the type of person to hop in front of a camera at every opportunity.

Nick took a couple solos while me and Justin stood there smiling as they took pictures of us too. Definitely out of my comfort zone. He soon came back over to us and wrapped his arm around my waist standing next to me as I held Justin who was being such a busy body. I was trying to point out different things to him and he loved every minute of it. His eyes kept wondering from one place to another which made me laugh and the camera got some genuine smiles from me.

We finally got done with that and then a lady popped up who said she was an interviewer who wanted an interview with Nick. I kept telling Nick we didn't have to stay for that and he could have his moment, but he refused to let us leave. Instead, he wrapped one arm tight around my waist. The interview finally started and she asked him questions I expected. What I didn't expect was for her to ask him about us.

"I see you have a very stunning entourage with you. Would you mind introducing us to them?" The interview lady's name was Nicole and she was kind of pretty. She wasn't April Jeanette pretty … but she was pretty.

"Of course. This is my lovely wife AJ, and this is my little man, Justin." Nick said with a smile. I was relieved he called me AJ because he knows how much I hate my name to be said in public. It's not the most attractive name and I only prefer people close to me to say it.

"Daddy I not little, I big!" Justin said laughing through his own words.

"Awe, he is so cute! How old is he?" Nicole had taken Justin's hand and tried to shake it. Justin being Justin, snatched it away and cuddled into my shoulder which made me laugh.

"He's 3." Nick responded looking over at Justin and shaking his head playfully.

"AJ what is it like being with the show off?" Nicole asked putting the microphone up to my mouth.

"Great." I said laughing.

"Is he as flirtatious at home as we see on TV, or does he simmer it down?"

"He's actually worse at home. The show is him simmered down, and at home he's just crazy." Nicole couldn't stop laughing and I think I caught a glimpse of Nick blushing, but hey … I'll let that one go for now.

"Are you excited for Wrestlemania?"

"I'm super excited! It's so crazy here, and seeing all the fans that come to support you guys is amazing to see."

"Has Dolph let you in on when he plans on cashing in the briefcase?" Dolph. It took my brain a minute to register that she was talking about Nick.

"Yeah he has actually."

"Can you tell us, or is it confidential?"

"It's definitely confidential information." Nick laughed. He saw I was getting more and more comfortable with this and it put him more at ease.

"How do you think him and his team is going to do against Team Hell No on Sunday?"

"They are definitely walking out the Tag Team Champions." I said with confidence. I knew my baby could do it. He is the best at what he does and he's just overall amazing.

"What do you think their biggest strength is?"

"Umm that's hard to say because they're overall a really good team. They work really well together, but I think their biggest strength is Dolph and Big E combined. Both of them are super talented and I believe in them."

"What do you think their weakness is?"

"I honestly don't know. If I had to say something, it would probably be that Big E and Dolph have such different ring styles that maybe they won't mesh well, but I highly doubt that."

"Wow, she's a critic. Maybe she'll give you a couple pointers before your match." Nicole went back to Nick asking him questions and we were soon done and walking to the VIP area for the superstars and divas to sit. Once again, I was out of my comfort zone. I hadn't seen half these people in almost 2 years, and some I had never met. Awkward. Nick went up to his friends and we followed behind and he introduced us like the gentleman he is. He introduced me to the divas that were all huddled up in a group across the room.

_***I'm using their ring names so you can know who they are and not be confused***_

"Hello AJ, I'm Natalya, this is Nicole and Bri, this is Eve, that's Lita, and that's Samantha."

"Hi." I said smiling at them. I was nervous, so of course it wasn't the _best _smile I could give.

"Hey babe, I'm going to go talk to the guys, I'll be back." He said kissing me. I gave him the 'don't leave me look', and he gave me the 'you'll be fine' look. "Do you want me to get Justin for a bit? You've been holding him since we got here."

"Yeah sure. Show him how to hang with the guys." He laughed and took him and left. So there I was … alone with them staring at me.

"So you guys are married right?" Lita asked me with a smile.

"Yeah."

"Your son is so cute. He has the chubbiest cheeks." She couldn't stop smiling at me and I didn't know if I found that creepy or not.

"Thank you. He looks just like Nick."

"He sure does. When was the last time you came to a show?" Bri asked me coming and sitting beside me on the couch I sat on a minute ago.

"A long time ago. I haven't been to a show in it feels like forever." From there, the conversation went on and on. I learned so much about each diva and they weren't actually that bad. The only person that wasn't a diva was Samantha, who happened to be Randy Orton's wife. I had so much in common with her and we continued to talk and we ended up swapping numbers and making dinner plans with her and Randy and Nick and I. She felt the same way I felt and it felt good for me to share my problems with someone that was going through the same thing. She had a 6 year old daughter Alana, and she was the cutest thing ever … next to my two favorite boys of course.

About an hour later, Nick came back with Justin who was still as hyper as ever. "What did you give him?"

"Oh … uhhh…"

"Nick!"

"Babe … I am _so _sorry." He had that 'I did something wrong' look on his face and he obviously fed Justin something he wasn't supposed to.

"What did you give him?"

"He had a whole bag on skittles…" My eyes widened. "and some cotton candy …" he still had that 'I did something wrong' face so I anticipated more. " and he drank the soda I was drinking." He waited for my reaction.

"Nick … a _whole _bag of skittles? Cotton candy? And a soda?"

"Yeah."

"Where were you during all of this?"

"Holding him."

"You know what? It's totally fine." I said trying not to start anything at the event. I smiled and gave him the 'it's okay' face.

"Really? I'm sorry though. I'll stay up with him tonight."

"Its fine baby, calm down." I gave him a quick peck on the lips and Justin held his arms out for me, so I took him. Mommy's baby.

"You guys are too cute." Samantha said smiling at us and all I could do was smile back.

"Thank you." Alright. This night wasn't too bad. Today was Thursday and I had 2 more days to go until Wrestlemania actually was here.

We didn't get back to the hotel until about 2 in the morning and we all were exhausted. Justin had passed out on the ride to the hotel and Nick and I barely could change our clothes to get in bed. Luckily we did, and we got in bed and there was a huge sigh of relief and comfort. The fact that we were finally in bed and we were together was better than anything else at the moment. I couldn't contain myself, so I cuddled to him as close as I could, taking one last peek at Justin on the other bed, and I fell asleep laying on his chest after a really special goodnight kiss I gave him. The end of Day 1 … was perfect.

_Campaigns and Reading Challenges: 12:57 pm_

Friday. The day we were supposed to go to an anti-bullying campaign thing and something for the reading challenge for the kids. The good thing about this is that they have a small section there for kids Justin's age to be, so that's where I'll mostly be the entire time.

We got to the place pretty quickly and I immediately found the place for me and Justin and hurried over. Nick obviously didn't want me to go because he followed behind and stopped me from picking up the toy I was going to play with.

"Why are you over here?" he asked confused.

"Oh, I'm just playing with Jay while you do your thing with everything else."

"I want you guys there though."

"Well I don't want to be there Nick; it's not really my thing."

"Why did you come if you weren't going to be there with me?" I looked up at him and he looked kind of hurt and that made my chest burn.

"Maybe we'll come later, just not right now."

"Whatever … okay." He walked away. Great going April.

"Come on Jay, let's go find daddy." I picked him up and went into the main area of the place and saw Nick smiling with his friends and some kids for the bullying campaign. I went and sat high up on the bleachers they had set up so when they got done with the campaign, they could easily shift to the reading challenge.

When the reading challenge was about to be over, they were asking the kids did they have any questions for the superstars and divas. When it was the kids turn to ask Nick something, guess who decided to have a heart attack to get the microphone and ask a question? Hint: my son. The lady came up to us and handed him the microphone.

"Hi little guy, what's your name?" The lady asked him.

"J-Justin." He answered nervously and I couldn't help but smile. He was too cute.

"Okay Justin, what's your question."

"Uhhh…" he started to stutter and I kept whispering to him that he could do it. "Do you love me daddy?" Everyone there said 'awwe' because Justin was being so sincere with his question. Nick came up the steps and kneeled in front of us.

"Of course I love you big man."

"I love you too daddy." Justin hung his arms out and Nick took him and kissed him on the cheek which got more 'awwe's from everybody.

The day went by pretty quickly and I was kind of sad it was over so quick. I had irritated Nick earlier about not wanting to be there, and right when he saw I _did _want to be there … it was time to go. We decided to let Justin have a little tour of New Jersey and I knew the exact place to take him. I knew Jersey like the back of my hand since this is where I was born and raised. I picked the perfect place … Chuck'E'Cheese.

"I love you Mrs. Nemeth." Nick said to me as we sat at a table watching Justin play around with other kids.

"I love you too Mr. Nemeth." I said scooting to where there was no room between us. "Are you still mad at me?"

"When was I ever mad at you babe?"

"At the campaign thing, you seemed upset with me."

"I wasn't _mad _at you. I don't know, it's just … you finally get to see up close what I do now, and I just wanted you there."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine, you ended up coming and Justin was being the cutest thing ever, so I can't complain."

Silence. Very good silence.

"He loves you so much Nick." I said looking up at him. Even sitting down he towered over me.

He just smiled. "I love him too."

"He wants to be just like you. Everything you say or you do, he has to copy it."

"Is that why you made him stop watching wrestling for a while?"

"Yeah, he became obsessed with doing everything you did in the ring. He started suplexing kids at the daycare and stuff, it was crazy."

"Why did you stop taking him to daycare?"

"I don't know. I liked him at home. He's your twin, so sometimes that's the closest I get to you. It makes me smile to see how much you two have in common and he's only three."

"After Wrestlemania … win or lose … the company is giving my trio a big push. Basically we'll officially be top of the line, head of the company. Meaning I won't be able to come home a lot. We'll have to be on almost every show, house shows, and the whole nine."

"Why are to telling me this now?" I don't think this was the right place for him to be telling me we will be seeing him less than usual.

"Because … I was thinking the other day that maybe I get a tour bus, you know? Big enough for all of us and enough room for Justin to still be a kid."

"I don't know Nick, he likes it at home."

"Well at least think about it before you give me an answer okay? In the end I want what's best for you and Jay, so if that means you guys have to stay at home, then … I guess you have to stay."

I was silent because I was honestly thinking about it. If I did this, the only time he'd be away is if he went overseas. That's not too bad if you ask me. Watching Justin run around and play with the kids is what had me torn. He loved interacting with other kids, but he loved his dad so much more. I didn't want to deprive him of his social skills and take him away. The mother in me wants to stay … but the mother/wife wants to go. Ugh. Decisions.

A little later we left Chuck'E'Cheese and went back to the hotel. It was only 7 pm so we stayed up with Justin playing and goofing around. Seeing Nick and Justin play their little father/son games was so amazing to watch. Justin couldn't stop laughing and Nick couldn't stop trying his best to make Justin laugh. You could tell he was trying to spend as much time with him, just in case I decided it was best me and Justin stayed home.

I went to the lobby at about 10 to get us some drinks and when I came back, Nick and Justin were sleep under the covers. Justin lying on Nick's chest had to be cutest thing ever, so I took a picture and changed my clothes. I got in bed trying not to disturb them and Nick suddenly pulled me closer to them.

"I love you lovely wife."

"I love you too wonderful husband."

"Mommy do you love daddy more than me?" Justin asked me. Wait, he wasn't supposed to be sleep? To be honest, he caught me off guard with that so I just laid there under the covers looking at him.

"Why?"

"I don't know." He said hunching his small shoulders.

"Well, I love you and daddy the same."

"Really?"

"Mhhmmm. You and daddy are my big boys." I don't understand how or why, but after I said that he instantly fell asleep … again. Our child is the strangest child there is, but I love him to death for it. I can tell when he starts school I'm going to be that mom that is bawling his first day because I don't want him to grow up so fast. I'm going to be the mom still embarrassing him in his teenage years. Yes, that is me.

_Hall of Fame: 7:39 pm_

Okay. Calm down. It's only over 70,000 people staring at you. We're sitting in the second row where all the superstars and their families sit, but still … too many eyes were on us. Nick was on the other side of the arena doing AXXESS and signings so it was just me and Justin. I don't know why I was the one nervous and the toddler I was holding was having the time of his life. I think what made me even more uncomfortable was that I was wearing heels and a dress. I will admit the dress is stunning and so were the shoes … but I'm not used to things like that. Not that I can't afford it or anything … it's just not my type of style.

The Hall of Fame is a time where you get to meet old and new superstars and once the actual ceremony was over, the company had an after party, and I didn't know what to do. Kids weren't aloud, so they had a big play area for them next door and I finally let Justin's hand go so he could go play. After a few good minutes of crying, I went to the bathroom, freshened up, and left for the party. I didn't think it would be right to go without Nick considering he's the actual superstar in our family, so I just waited outside on a bench until Nick came and we went in. Little did I know … there was even MORE people in the party than I expected. Hyperventilating. Hyperventilating was what I doing and Nick quickly pulled me to the side.

"What's wrong?" He asked with concern.

"Nothing's wrong." I said looking at him and giving him the fakest smile ever that I knew he could see right through.

"April …"

"I honestly don't know what's wrong. I just feel so out of place here." There. I said it.

"Why? Did someone say or do anything to you?" uh-oh. He was getting into over protective husband mode.

"No, that's not it Nick, this just isn't my thing. You know I'm not the party all night type of person."

"This isn't a party all night kind of thing. This is just a group of wrestlers together in one room."

"I'm not a wrestler Nick, so I'm once again out of place." I saw him slightly roll his eyes and gave fake a smile to someone walking by. "Look, there's Samantha telling me to come over. At least there's someone here that I can talk to." I started walking away and I could feel him still looking at me. I looked back and saw that sad face he gives anytime he's feeling bad about something. No, don't give in. Too late. I ran as fast as I could in my heels back over to him and quickly gave him a bear hug. "I'm sorry."

"We'll talk about it later, go have fun with Sam." He looked down at me and I couldn't help but give a genuine smile.

"I love you baby."

"I love you too … now _go have fun_!"

"Okay, okay, I'm going." I left him and went to talk to Sam who I had no problem talking to. Celeste might have some competition because Sam is amazing. It's like we share a brain, and the only thing different is our husbands and their personalities. I talked to her the whole night until the party started clearing and only the current superstars and divas were left. Randy and Nick came over with some of their buddies and their girlfriends and it was actually relaxing to have a _group _of friends. I felt like an adult.

"AJ, are you coming to Wrestlemania?" Natalya asked me.

"Yeah of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world." Nick tickled my side a little making me laugh and I playfully punched him the arm.

"How old did you say your son was?"

"He's 3."

"Really? He's too cute. I never would have thought Nick could create such a handsome looking child considering …"

"Very funny Nattie." Nick said putting his arm around my shoulder.

"I'm just saying it's hilarious to see you at work and then to see you now with a family."

"Yeah man, you don't seem like the type of person to be a family man." Punk said laughing and putting his arm around Lita.

"He's a big teddy bear, so don't believe everything you see or hear about him at the arena." I said laughing. Yes, it was officially, I'm comfortable and having fun. This group was so genuine and different from what I remember a couple years ago. Everyone's settled into their own lives and starting families, and enjoying life period.

"Never would have guessed." Natalya said.

"Do you think Justin's okay?" I said looking up at Nick.

"Yeah, he's got like 10 kids in there _and _toys … he's probably in heaven and doesn't want to leave." Nick said and everyone started chiming in.

"He likes being all social and playing with toys?" Lita asked.

"He's in love with it." Nick answered.

"Why do you never bring him to shows? You know everyone always brings their kids and we always have a play area for them." Lita said.

"I don't know actually. Sometimes AJ likes staying at home with him."

"Well you should definitely bring him, I'm sure he'll have a blast. Plus, we love you already and we need another wife around here to level the playing fields with these girlfriends over here." Lita said smiling big at me.

Nick looked at me and I knew exactly what he was thinking. This was the perfect opportunity for him to convince me that coming on the road with him was a good idea. Justin would like it and all he needed was me to agree. I smiled and nodded my head letting him know I knew what he was thinking. He kissed my head and I giggled which got a couple 'awwe's and that made me blush. I was actually starting to not want to leave.

Thirty minutes later all the kids ran in and scared the crap out of us because they were screaming and running around messing things up. We all jumped up to go get them, and about 5 minutes later they were contained and we were back at the lounge area sitting with the kids talking.

"Jay, did you have fun?" Nick asked sitting him on his lap.

"Yes daddy. Lots of fun."

"What was your favorite part?"

"I have friends and lots and lots of toys!" Justin said bouncing up and down.

"Do you want to play with your friends some more? Like until school starts?" Justin was three, which meant he didn't start Pre-K until he was 5. Two years on the road seemed like a long time.

"Forever daddy! Forever!"

"Well, you have to tell mommy. You can play with your friends all the time, with more toys!" Nick was getting Justin so pumped up that he finally realized that it was my decision if he could play with his friends or not. Justin was a pretty smart kid.

"Mommy! Can I play with my friends and daddy's toy?!"

"Sorry to interrupt, but what is 'daddy's toy'?" Brie interrupted and asked.

"Oh, it's Nick's action figure that he can't do anything without. He has to have it everywhere. I had to persuade him that he could have all the sweets he wanted on Sunday, just for him to leave it in the hotel tonight." I said simply, but getting strange faces from everyone.

"So basically you're saying your son has an obsession with Nick."

"Yeah, basically."

"Why is that? I mean, not that it's a problem, I'm just asking."

"Oh no it's not a problem. It's probably because Nick's not home a lot, so anything he can get his hands on of him is like gold."

"Does he miss him a lot? Well obviously, but does it affect him at all?"

I gave Nick a quick glance before answering. "I mean … I'm sure it does. He's so preoccupied with everything else that we do at home, that he barely has time to really think about it so much. It doesn't consume him."

"What about you?" Samantha asked and everybody stared at me. No, I was finally enjoying myself and this had to be brought up.

"What about me?"

"How do you feel about Nick being away from home?"

"I uh … we've been doing this for a while now so it doesn't bother me much anymore." I felt my eyes burning.

"AJ you don't have to hide anything, we're all adults here." Natalya said with a 'you can do it' face.

"Well, " I looked at Nick and noticed he was looking at me with those sad eyes. The burning in my eyes finally turned into the tears I knew they would eventually be. They hadn't started to flow, so I tried to suck them back in as I continued talking. "Ummm, I miss him a lot. I'm sure everyone feels that way though, so it's nothing big." There. I got through that with no tears. Out of nowhere, Nick got up with Justin and walked away. What?


	2. I Made A Promise

"What's wrong with him? Is Justin okay?" Lita asked concerned.

"I honestly don't know." I said getting up and running as fast as I could to the spot where I saw him leave. Stupid heels. It felt like I was a snail. He could probably be back in Arizona already, and I haven't made it to the door yet. "Nick!" I was yelling as I ran down the hallway. I'm going to start saying that I jogged, because I definitely wasn't running. "Nick!" Ugh. He couldn't have gone _that _far. "Justin!"

"Mommy!" I heard a little further down the hall. I knew that voice.

"Justin, where's daddy?" I said as I came up to him and realized he was alone. Nick left him alone?

"Right there." He pointed to the left and I noticed Nick sitting next to the wall acting like I wasn't there.

"Nick … what's going on?" I said coming up to him and kneeling beside him.

"After Wrestlemania … I'm quitting." He said not looking at me.

"What?"

"I'm done. So, after Wrestlemania, I'm quitting." Still, he wouldn't look at me.

"Nick what are you talking about? You can't quit."

"Yes I can, and I am." He got up leaving me there and went over to Justin.

I got up and walked over to them and tried touching his arm, but he moved it before I could. "Nick you're not thinking straight. Don't do this. You've worked too hard for this."

"My family means more to me than this, and I'm just done. No more late night phone calls. No more 78 day home time. No more lonely wife. No more hurt wife and son. No more less than 24 hour visits home. I'm coming home and I'm going to _enjoy_ my son. I'm going to come home and _enjoy_ my wife because that's what a husband is supposed to do right? So after Wrestlemania … I'm done."

He wasn't thinking straight and this was him thinking he was doing what's best for us. "I thought you wanted us to come on the road with you?"

"How long was that really going to work out? Eventually you and Justin would get tired of it, and then you would go back home. So why not skip the part where me and you argue about you going back home, and we just all go back home together … as a family. Last time I checked, that's what we are … a family."

"Nick-"

"No April. I'm not changing my mind about this. For the last time, after Wrestlemania I'm quitting, end of story. So in the end you get what you've always wanted, right?" I saw him look at me with all that hurt and I wanted to just die. Obviously he didn't want to quit, but from me whining so much about him being away and rubbing it in his face that Justin did too, he felt cornered.

"Nick-"

"Justin, do you want to stay with mommy here, or come with me to the hotel?" he interrupted me asking Justin.

"Can we all go daddy?"

"That's up to mommy." He said looking at me for the first time.

"Yeah, we can all go." Nick picked up Justin and started towards the car. It was silent except for Justin asking what everything was and Nick answering him. I just walked to the car. I didn't know what to say back to what he had just said. This whole time I've been crying telling him to stay home, but now that he was about to stay home … I don't want him to.

Walking into the hotel room was depressing. That meant all the animosity in the air would be stuck there unless I made it right. I couldn't let him go to bed like this. Nick put Justin in his bed, and he changed his clothes and got in ours. I changed too and sat on the edge of Justin's bed, watching him sleep and playing with his hair. Cutest. Child. Ever.

Nick wasn't sleep but he was lying with his eyes closed. I went to the end of our bed and crawled up and onto him. I was face to face with him and all we did was stare at each other. We were inches apart. Breathing and staring is all we did for at least two minutes before I spoke up.

"Nicholas Theodore Nemeth, I've known you for 14 years. Since I was 12 years old you have _never _been a quitter. You've always strived to be the best and you always became the best at everything you did. With me, you were the best guy friend I could have, then you became the best boyfriend, and now you are the _greatest _husband a woman could ask for. You are every woman's dream husband, and I don't know why, but you fail to realize that. Throughout those 78 days that you were home last year, those were the best 78 days of that year. Yes, I missed you, but I was being selfish. I was thinking about me. I used Justin as my excuse to get you home, and I made you feel bad for not being there for your son, when that's all you are. You are the best dad on this planet. You always downgrade yourself and think that you're less than what you are, and you're not. You _don't _quit. You're _not_ a quitter, and I know that for a fact. I know that you don't want to quit and you're doing this for us and I'm letting you know now you don't have to. This job means too much to you to quit. Me being a selfish, whiny, wife doesn't mean you have to quit. I love you so much baby, I do. And because I love you, I can't let you do this."

"But-"

"No buts. You are going to walk down that ramp at Wrestlemania and enjoy every second of it. On Monday you're going to go to a live taping of Raw, and then Tuesday you're going to the Smackdown taping. Finally, you have Wednesday and Thursday sold up for house shows. Friday is your off and day and that's when we're going to go shopping for the perfect tour bus for our perfect little family. Yes, that's what we are … a family."

He couldn't help but smile. "You're coming?"

"After some thought, I realized it would be nice to just get out of the house and let Justin get exposed to something other than Phoenix, Arizona. He'll love it, and so will I."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm not letting you quit Nick, and if me coming with you makes that clear to you, then I most definitely will go."

"Babe, are you -"

I kissed him. "I'm very sure."

"Can I have some more of that?" he asked with a small smirk forming.

"Do you really have to ask?"

"I was just making sure … it's been a while."

"Last time you came home, Justin had to stay with your mom!" That was very true. He ended up going to grandma and grandpa's house because mommy and daddy needed time "alone".

"True. That is very true."

"That was like 3 weeks ago."

"Three weeks too long." He said kissing me and from there I deepened the kiss and … wait, Justin.

"Nicky, we can't." he looked at me with those pouty eyes. "Justin's like 5 feet away in the other bed."

"Ugh, fine."

"Wrestlemania night is guaranteed, so get yourself ready okay?" I said winking at him.

"I will definitely prepare myself for that." I rolled off of him and cuddled into his side, and we soon fell asleep. Day 3 … wasn't the best day, but it ended perfectly. Tomorrow was it. Tomorrow was Wrestlemania. The grandest stage of them all.

_Wrestlemania: 9:05 a.m._

"Nick wake up." I said shaking him. It was the day of Wrestlemania and I knew he needed to get up and start his day. The hotel the company booked for them was really fancy, and it made me slightly uncomfortable. I wasn't used to such extravagant things and I honestly liked it that way. But every now and then, Nick would make me step out of my comfort zone and take me somewhere really fancy when he got the chance. F.Y.I., my comfort zone is within a 10 mile radius of Phoenix, Arizona where we live. Within those 10 miles I have everything I need.

"Noooooo." He groaned rolling over onto his back trying to pull the covers over his face.

"Get up baby, come on." He still wouldn't budge. "Nick if you don't get up you're going to miss your match and if you miss your match, then there will be nothing to celebrate later."

"See, this is where you turn into the persuasive wife I adore." He said finally getting up and going over the suitcase by the hotel desk.

"Are you nervous yet?"

"About what?"

"Your match. I believe in you and I know you're going to win, but you must be a little nervous." I crawled out from under the covers and over to the edge of the bed, so I could peek over at Justin in the other bed. He was the cutest little boy when he was sleep.

"Yeah, I mean, this is different. This is the grandest stage of them all and you prove yourself here." He said coming over to me shirtless and planting a tender kiss on me. Oh lord. He was shirtless which was making it so tempting, but I had to restrain myself.

"What was that for?"

"I can't kiss you without having a reason?"

"No, you can. But that one wasn't _just_ a kiss."

"What exactly was it? Would you mind demonstrating?"

I smiled knowing what he was doing. "You literally have like 12 more hours. I think you can wait."

"No I can't!" he said whining and kissing me again.

"Go get ready! We have that building thing to go to."

"You mean the lighting of the Empire State Building?"

"You know what I mean. Go! I'm going to wake up Jay."

"Alright lovely wife."

Wrestlemania. It gives me shivers just too even say it because it was finally here. The Empire State Building Lighting ceremony was so beautiful. It was a huge Wrestlemania sign that they were lighting. When they were counting it down, everyone was holding their breaths. It felt kind of like New Years because right when the countdown was over, Nick wrapped him arm around my waist kissing me.

"Are you ready?" I asked him pulling away.

"I'm more than ready."

"I can't wait! I can't believe our seats are so close! Justin's going to have a ball." Earlier they had the unveiling of the ring and it was flawless. I thought last year's was great … but this one was even better.

"I made sure you guys were front row with everyone else."

"Thanks baby, but that means I get to see you get punched in the face up close."

"You can ice it later … no wait, you'll be busy." Nick smirked and I couldn't help but laugh and kiss him again, and from there … on to Wrestlemania.

There we were … me and Justin sitting in the crowd. First row. Samantha and Alana were sitting right next to us and that was exciting. I had someone to talk to throughout the whole show. I had no idea what was going to happen. Nick made sure he didn't tell me when he was coming out for his match or anything so I was left guessing.

The truth was I didn't know when Nick was going to cash in his contract. He didn't know himself, and it was all about perfect timing. To my surprise Nick's match was somewhere in the middle of the show and he came out with Big E and _her. _They did their signature entrance which involved a kiss that I wasn't ready to see. Seeing him in person kiss her, is way different than seeing it on TV. This kiss … let's just say it was longer and way more aggressive than it was at the Royal Rumble, and I hated that kiss. They finally got done swallowing each other and headed down the ramp and my excitement kicked in.

Nick was an amazing athlete, and when he slid across the apron I thought he was going to fall off but he didn't. He got in the ring and jumped on the ropes and Justin went crazy, screaming "DADDY!". Nick looked over at us and winked with a smile and the match started.

Justin kept covering his eyes anytime the other team got the upper hand and Nick or Big E got hit. I personally was having a heart attack and mentally begging them not to mess up his perfect face. The match went on for it felt like forever and then out of nowhere Big E hit his finisher, but that wasn't enough to get Kane down and out. E tagged Nick in a while later and Nick was in trouble. You could feel the tension growing in the air and I couldn't breathe.

NO! Kane choke slammed Nick and Big E came to the rescue to stop the count. Sam and I just kept looking over at each other breathing hard because this was a really good match and you couldn't tell who was really going to win. It turned into an all-out brawl! Daniel came into the ring and started fighting Big E and Kane and Nick started going back at it.

"WIN DADDY WIN!" Justin kept screaming. I smiled because I took a moment and realized that _this _was where we needed to be. Not stuck at home missing him, but right here.

Out of nowhere Nick hit the Zig Zag and went down for the three counts. 1 … 2 … and Kane kicked out. They fought a little more and finally Kane hit the choke slam on Nick. 1 … 2 … 3. It felt like a million years went by when he was counting, but as soon as the bell rang and Kane's music played, it finally sunk in … they had lost. The referee lifted up Team Hell No's hands and Nick rolled out of the ring. My baby lost. Justin started crying and yelling at Kane. I was trying my best to calm him down, but he was highly upset with the outcome of this match.

The music stopped. "And still your Tag Team Champions … Daniel Bryan and Kane!" Justin couldn't contain himself. He was jumping up and down and screaming, but I had no room to reprimand him about it. _She _went over to him by the barricade and was "consoling" him and making sure he was okay. Kane and Daniel celebrated with the fans, jumping on the ropes and hugging each other. They exited the ring and went up the ramp a few minutes later. Nick and Big E were still out here and I was confused at what they were doing. He unexpectedly came over to us at the barricade. He was breathing heavy and he leaned his forehead on mine.

"It's okay baby, its okay." I said knowing this was a heart breaking moment for him. He was the one that got pinned, so he was going to blame himself for it.

He kissed me, and it just added to the sadness that I was starting to feel. Justin reached out for him, and he took him and hugged him tight. A tech guy came over and said Nick needed to hurry to the back so they could start their next match. He looked back at me and gave me Justin, and kissed me one last time before heading up the ramp with _her _and Big E.

Randy's match was the next and it was pretty fun to watch too. It had me and Sam on the edge of our seat, but finally Randy got pinned by The Shield and he lost his match. Just like Nick, after everything was over, he came up to Sam and Alana and kissed and hugged them. Was that what me and Nick looked like? That was so cute, but you could see some hurt in there.

They saved all the championship matches for last and the World Heavyweight Championship match was last on the card. It had gotten dark outside, but Justin was still pumped and that had me pumped. I wasn't worried about Nick cashing in; the match itself was something to be excited about. The match was going well and Alberto Del Rio seemed like he had it in the bag. To be fair, I thought Swagger was going to win because if you've seen any Raw or Smackdown, he's always getting the upper hand on Del Rio. CROSS-ARMBREAKER! Alberto Del Rio made Jack Swagger tap!

While Alberto was celebrating the crowd kept chanting "We want Ziggler!". It made me tear up and cry because they obviously wanted Nick to come down and cash in. He didn't come out which disappointed everyone, and Justin especially. Justin is who I felt sorry for the most. He was devastated and heartbroken.

After the show, Justin and I went backstage to find Nick and go home. The Wrestlemania after party didn't seem like such a great idea and I knew Nick wouldn't want to go. It was so crowded and everyone had balloons for John Cena and Alberto Del Rio and everyone else that won. Justin and I finally found the locker rooms and went in to find them even more crowded than the hallways. Everyone was bunched together talking to all the superstars. Me being the short person I am, I couldn't see over the crowd and Justin was screaming for him.

"Hey hey hey, stop crying big man." Nick said squeezing through a couple of people and taking him from me. "What's wrong?" he asked Justin holding him in the air talking to him.

"Daddy lost! Kane being mean to my daddy!" Justin cried to him which made me instantly tear again.

"It's okay Jay. Daddy can't always win."

"I want daddy to win!" he screamed and Nick looked over at me to see me wiping a tear and trying to quickly smile at him.

"Look, let's get out of here. I have my stuff in the car already." Nick told me and I nodded and we weaved through the crowd to leave.

I could tell he was trying to be strong for Justin. He was angry with himself. On the car ride home, he was driving and I grabbed his hand that was on the middle console. He wouldn't even look at me. All I wanted to do was help him through it and let him know his time was coming soon.

We got back to the hotel and it was already 11 o'clock and of course Justin had cried himself to sleep. That little boy loved his dad and anything that went wrong he blamed the other person for because his dad was a saint to him.

"It's going to be okay Nick. You're going to have your moment soon." I said as we lay in bed. He refused to be close to me, and that kind of was hurting my feelings.

"Babe … not now." He said irritated and tired.

"Okay." I said quietly and scooting as far away from him as possible. If he wanted his space I was going to give it to him. I heard him breathe out and soon I felt him close to me. He wrapped his arms around me and placed his head between my head and my shoulder.

"I'm sorry." He said kissing my neck and then moving his head back in place. I was silent the rest of the night. I was tired and hurt a little at his attitude a while ago. We fell asleep in that position and I didn't mind. I might have been a little agitated but I still wanted my baby close to me.

_The Next Day:_

"Ugh, Raw tonight." Nick said coming out of the bathroom putting a shirt on.

"Is that bad all of a sudden?" I asked confused. Justin and I were still lying in bed for some reason. I was so surprised that he was still sleep. It was 2 in the afternoon and yes he had woken up once but he fell back asleep. I on the other hand was just laying in bed trying to figure out how to deal with Nick for the day. We had front row tickets for Raw and he seemed pretty unenthusiastic about it.

"Yes! Everyone is going to be celebrating their win at Wrestlemania, or moping around because they lost, or pissed because they didn't have a match at all. I'll be the outsider that's pissed because he lost, I won't be moping, I'll be _pissed_. I'm pissed now but hey, I'm not going to take it out on a toddler."

"No, you're going to take it out on me." I said rolling my eyes and turning over not facing him anymore.

"Babe … I'm not going to take it out on you."

"You already have! I promised you that Wrestlemania night was guaranteed, and you were just _so _irritated with the world that we couldn't even have a romantic night together."

"April, I'm sorry." He said coming over and laying on the bed behind me and intertwining our fingers.

"I don't even want to go to Raw tonight. You're no fun when you're all upset and I don't want Justin around that." I said pulling my hand away, still not facing him.

"You're not coming?" He asked sounding hurt. I stayed silent and got up and went to the bathroom. He came in a few seconds later. _Why _did I _not _like the door? I mentally cursed myself. "April … you're not coming tonight?" He said standing there with one of the saddest faces I've ever seen.

I crossed my arms over my chest and stayed silent. I was actually thinking about it. I didn't want to go there with him like this. I'd rather him go to the show and let off his steam there, than me and Justin go and he neglects us. "No." I said simply.

He looked at me in disbelief and that made me sort of angry. My emotions switched so quickly. I was actually feeling bad that I said no, but the look he was giving me made me angry. "Why not? Why would you miss Raw? I understand you're mad at me, but you're going to deprive Justin of seeing me out there?"

"Nobody wants you to see you like this Nick. It's not fair to Justin for you to be ignoring us the whole time because you're angry with the world."

"I'm not! Excuse me for being a little upset that I _lost _my match last night. Do you expect me to be all happy a day later?"

"No, but you don't see yourself from the outside looking in. When you're mad, you make everyone around you feel like they have to tip-toe around you because we might say the wrong thing and set you off. Last night all I wanted to do was talk to you, because obviously you weren't in the mood to do anything else, and you said 'not now'. Look, just go to the arena, and if I decide we're going to come, we'll come." I said with my arms still crossed and I slightly hunched my shoulders.

He just left the bathroom and the hotel room without a word and I was honestly fine with that at the moment. Everything seemed alright until 5 when I was still in the hotel room and I was flipping through channels and Raw had just started. I breathed out and gave in. We were going to the show. I got Justin ready and we left about 20 minutes later.

When we finally got to the arena it was 6 and our seats luckily hadn't been taken by overflow. I came in the middle of the Alberto Del Rio and Swagger match and once again, but even louder, the crowd was chanting "We want Ziggler". Justin started jumping up and down when the match ended because he wanted Nick to come out, but he didn't.

'I'm here to show the world!' What? Nick? And yes, it was Nick. Walking down the ramp with Big E and _her._ He had his briefcase in hand and he was cashing in. The crowd was going and so were we when the match started and Nick tackled Alberto Del Rio to the ground and went for his injured leg.

For a second it seemed like he was in trouble. Del Rio kicked him in the head and he almost got the 3 count. My heart was beating out of my chest and I honestly couldn't breathe. Nick finally got back up and Del Rio did too … ZIG ZAG! 1 … 2 … 3! Oh … My … God. My world once again stopped … he did it … my baby won!

Reality caught back up to me. "Introducing your new world heavyweight champion … Dolph Ziggler!" The crowd was going crazy and Justin was screaming his head off as Nick jumped on the ropes, celebrating with the fans. They had a strong group embrace in the middle of the ring. I wasn't mad or jealous. That was his team and they deserved this moment.

I was wiping Justin's face and I looked up to see Nick standing on the other side of the barricade, looking at us. I stopped what I was doing and instantly gave him a smile. He reciprocated it and pulled Justin and I into an even stronger embrace than he had in the middle of the ring a couple minutes ago. We released from the hug and he leaned his forehead on mine, still breathing pretty heavy. This was different than Wrestlemania. He was happy and he was sorry. He hadn't said it, but I could tell that's what he wanted to say to me.

"We did it babe, we did it." He finally said kissing me.

"I told you your time was soon." I said leaning my forehead back against his and closing my eyes.

"Come here big man." He said holding his arms out and picking him up, bringing him over the barricade. "You too Mrs. Nemeth."

"How does it feel to be Mrs. World Heavyweight Champion?" The referee said coming up and shaking Nick's hand and congratulating him.

"It feels … GREAT!" I screamed and realized I was crying. When did this happen? I didn't even feel them streaming down my face. When I say streaming, I seriously mean streaming. They were happy tears of course, because no one deserves this moment more than Nick. He trains so hard and this is everything he ever wanted.

Nick turned his attention back to us again, and lifted me over the barricade and spun me around. I wrapped my legs around his waist, hugging him as tight as I could. "Definitely something worth celebrating tonight." I said in his ear, and he kissed me.

"Why are you crying? Those better be tears of joy!"

"They are baby, they are! I'm so proud of you."

Nick grabbed Justin's hand and he followed behind us as Nick started walking backstage. I was still wrapped around Nick, but he managed to carry me all the way backstage with no problem. "Thank you." he said putting me down. I looked at him confused.

"Congratulations man," Punk said coming up to us.

"Thanks dude!"

"I was just coming by to ask you could Justin come with us."

"Come with you where?"

"Oh, me and Lita are taking them to this really big kids play area down the street, and it'll be super late when we get back, so he can stay with us."

"I don't -"

"Before you say anything, just know it's totally fine with us, because we're inviting him. Maria and Phil had a lot of fun last night with him, and they couldn't stop asking if he could come." Maria and Philip were Punk's kids. They were twins and just a few months older than Justin.

I looked up at Nick and he looked at me too. "Okay."

"We're going now, so I'll take him with me."

"Does he need anything? Sleep clothes?"

"You do realize I have a son the exact same age, right?"

"Yeah." I laughed and kissed Justin, bending down to give him a hug. "You have fun, okay? Be a good boy for mommy."

"Okay, mommy."

"Bye big man, I'll see you tomorrow." Nick said picking him up and throwing him in the air.

"Okay daddy, bye." Nick put Justin down and he immediately ran to Punk's leg. "Let's go Uncle Punkie."

I laughed. "When did he start calling him that?"

"When we were over there with the guys, he told him to call him Uncle Punk, but he translated it into toddler language and it came out Uncle Punkie."

"Yeah, we're going to have to fix that tonight. You can't call me that in public little guy. Ok, well we'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Alright, bye. Thanks for inviting him." Punk smiled and walked away with Justin and I smiled. He already had himself some friends and we hadn't even gotten on the road yet.

"Congratulations baby!" I said hugging him again.

"Thank you, babe."

"You told me thank you before Punk came up to us … why were you saying that?"

"It's nothing, I was just glad you came and you were out there."

"Nick I know it's more than that. What's up?"

He just looked at me with those perfect blue eyes of his. "I wanted to say thank you for being the best wife ever. I couldn't have done any of this without you, and I really am glad you and Justin were here."

"Awe, thank you, but that was all you. You made history tonight Nick, and I couldn't be more proud."

"I love you Pikachu."

"I love you too love bug." Love bug was a name I called him when we were best friends in high school. He was always a lady's man, so I gave him that name and it just caught on. "Now … as promised, you get a very special surprise when we get back to the hotel."

"You never mentioned a surprise." Nick said with a weird face.

"That's the fun part. You get a little extra something … well, a couple of things actually."

"Ohhhh. Well," he pulled me into him by my waist. "Let me go get showered, we can go to the after party, and I can get my surprise. Sound good?"

"Perfect. Hey! Guess what?"

"What?"

"Remember when Celeste asked me to go shopping with her for like an hour or two before Axxess and the Hall of Fame yesterday?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well … I picked up something, and I know you're going to love it. I can't wait to give it to you. It's been eating me up on the inside keeping it from you and I'm going to explode!"

"Alright, since you're that happy, it must be good. But I have to shower, go to the party and I'll meet you there."

"Go to the party? Without you?"

"April …"

"Okay, okay. I'm going." He kissed me and headed towards the showers and I shook off my nerves. I walked into the party about 20 minutes later after checking up on all of Nick's surprises, and I automatically saw all my newly made friends and walked over.

"Well hello there Mrs. World Heavyweight Champion!" Natalya said patting a seat next to her.

I laughed and sat down. "Hey guys."

"How does it feel?"

"It honestly hasn't sunk in yet. I'm just overwhelmed with joy, and I'm so proud of him, and he's so excited."

"Look at you all smiley. What else is going on?"

"Don't tell anyone, but I have a couple of surprises for Nick tonight." I said smiling like a crazy person.

"What kind of surprise?"

"Yeah, what kind of surprise, babe?" Nick said coming up behind me and kissing me on top of my head.

"You'll see." I said standing up.

"Bye guys, have fun. Not _too _much fun though." Sam said winking at me. She already knew what the surprises were. That's what we were talking about up until the show started and she loved it.

We walked out of the party and Nick stopped. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just don't know where we're going."

"Oh yeah, duh. Okay, so we're going this way." I said coming up to him and covering his eyes. A very hard task I might add. He was so tall compared to me, so I was basically walking on my tippy-toes the whole way. "Okay, stop. Are you ready?"

"Yes." I could hear the excitement in his voice and I finally took my hands off his eyes and I heard him gasp. "Babe…"

"Do you like it?"

He was silent. I didn't know if that was good or bad and I started feeling bad for getting him this present. I should have waited on his opinion and not jump the gun.

"I love it!" he said turning to me. "I can't believe you did this! How did you buy a tour bus without me knowing about it?"

"It wasn't really that hard. I just called around to couple of different stores, looked online, found one I knew everyone would like, and I bought it."

"Babe, you didn't have to do this." Nick was looking at a big tour bus with his face on the side, with the WWE logo. If he was in awe of the outside, then he was going to pass out when he saw the inside.

"I wanted to. If we were going on the road, I wanted us to do it in style. Plus, there's way more." I started walking towards the door of the bus and he followed. "My brother said he was tired of his job … so I gave him one." I opened the door and there was my brother in a limousine driver suit and hat.

"Hello Nick. I'm your new driver Robert and I'll be the person taking you and your beautiful family all around the country. Before we begin the tour, do you have any questions?" Nick shook his head and we went inside. It was basically our house on wheels. I had Robert fly all of our must haves out here with him, so we could feel at home immediately.

Nick was still in awe as he walked around looking at everything. I think I outdid myself on this one. The bus had two levels, and the first level had two bunks and a big sitting area and a big enough kitchen and table. The upstairs level had a big enough area for a more adult area, and where Nick and I would sleep. The shower was up there and so were the controls for everything in the bus. Yup. It's official. I'm an awesome wife.

"So Nick, what do you think?" I asked.

"It's awesome … I don't see how you did this in such a short amount of time, but I'm glad you did."

"I have to go use our new bathroom, I'll be right back. Just talk to Rob…or don't." I left laughing at my weird humor. In the bathroom, there was another surprise. I had a change of clothes ready and I changed as quickly as possible. I got my hair together and put on my lucky bracelets, a robe, and hoped for the best for the rest of the surprises of the night.

Nick heard me coming up the stairs because of the heels I had put on. The things I do for this man. "Hey babe - woah."

"Is his surprise under there? Because if so, I can leave." Robert said trying to make Nick nervous. He knew exactly what was under the robe and it was nothing like that.

"It's under here, but you can see it if you want to."

"Babe?"

"Yeah?"

"What's under the robe?"

"Take it off and you'll see." Nick raised his eyebrows and walked closer. "Go ahead." He started untying it and after every move he made he would look at me. Finally all he had to do was take the robe off, and there was the surprise. I turned around and he slid it off each arm, and he gasped. I had on a custom made World Heavyweight Champion shirt, with his name written all over it. What he actually gasped at was on the back I made it into a jersey and it said "Nemeth for Champ".

"Babe I swear to god, this is one of the best gifts ever." Nick said twirling me around. "What made you put on the shoes though?"

"Well, they matched, and I know you like when I wear heels, and it's your night, so I wore them." I was still nowhere near his height. I was 5'2 and the heels probably made me 5'6.

"You didn't have-"

"I wanted to, and now that you've seen the bus and the shirt, it's time to go back to the party."

"We're going back?"

"Yup. If I'm putting on heels they're going to be put to some good use."

"Alright, whatever you say."

"Yes. It's exactly what I say for tonight. You will do what I tell you, when I tell you, or you won't get your final surprise."

"Quick question, if I _didn't _win tonight, would I still have gotten all this?"

"Yeah, just not the shirt."

"Okay, I think I'm fine with that." He said as we walked out of the bus and to the party. It was still as fun as ever when we got back and everyone kept admiring my shirt. It was already 11 o'clock and it was almost time for Nick's other surprise.

"Nick how does it feel to be champ?" Tyson Kidd asked who just happened to be Natalya's boyfriend.

"It's been great so far, it hasn't registered yet."

"What are your celebration plans?"

"Well, I'm kind of preoccupied tonight, " he said looking at me, "but tomorrow I'm not sure. It'll probably sink in at the Smackdown taping, when I go out there and hear the fans.

"Nick it's time for your next surprise." I said smiling at he quickly picked me up and ran out of the party. "I'll call you Sam." I yelled as we flew out of the room, probably getting weird stares from a lot of people.

"Okay, what is it?"

"We can do it right here, if you want too, but after that we can go back to the bus."

"It's fine, we can do it here."

"Okay, so basically I have to tell you something." He nodded his head, lifting me onto the crate that was beside us, which for once made me taller than him. I took a deep breath. "I don't know why I'm so nervous." He smiled at me and that gave me courage to keep going. "I love you. A lot. You're my husband and I want you to know that I'll be here for you no matter what. I honestly couldn't be any prouder than what I am right now of you. Since we were 12 you've had this dream and you've gone above and beyond to reach it and you did. Sitting out there tonight and watching you wrestle made me want to just erase all the times I ever complained about you not being home, because I saw how in the zone you were. The ring is like your home away from home." I let a tear fall. Like I said, I'm a sap for this man. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that, I'm behind you 100% and never doubt that."

The entire time he kept his eyes locked on mine and I loved that. When I got done he lifted me off the crate and kissed me with so much love, and so much passion, that he makes me want to puke rainbows and sunshine. "I love you too."

I lifted up my arms how Justin does. "To the bus." I told him and he quickly got the hint. It was time. He grabbed me and he literally ran all the way to the bus.

"Wait until we get inside." I said as he started to kiss me.

"Fine, fine, fine." He said banging on the door.

"He's not in there. I told him to leave after we did."

"Where's the key?" Nick obviously was in a rush.

"If you would stop rushing me, I can get it out of my pocket."

"Will you move just a tink faster?"

I got the key out and gave it to him so he could open the door. Once he carried me in … let's just say I was pounced on with his loving kisses. I think that can describe it the best. Justin wasn't there, so it was just us … free to do whatever, or _who_ever we wanted to. The rest of the night is what you kind of would expect, except with a lot more traveling. From the shower … to the bunk beds … upstairs … back to the shower … and finally back upstairs. Yup. We went all out tonight. But my baby deserved it.

"Hey babe?" he asked moving slightly under the covers the next morning.

"Yeah."

"Thank you … for everything."

"Anything for you."

"You don't understand how much I love you. Not just for doing this, but overall. Words can't describe it."

I looked up at him. "I love you too."

"I feel like I could say 'I love you' for the rest of my life, and that still wouldn't express how much I love and appreciate you. You and Justin really are my world. I couldn't have done this without you guys. Waking up in the morning and seeing you and him smile is like a dream come true for me, so now that you did this, and got the bus … life couldn't get any better."

"I promised to love you forever, through the good and the bad. I turned the bad into something good for all of us." Lying under the warm covers with him was my dream. Having him here with me was my dream. Having a beautiful son and Nick at the same time was my dream.

"You definitely have got to be the best wife in the world. I'd like to see someone top your awesomeness."

"You're so over exaggerating."

"Not at all."

"Not to ruin the moment, but what are we doing until Raw tonight other than getting Justin?"

"I kind of just want to lay here." Nick said stroking my hair and massaging it lightly. The feeling was great.

"That's fine with me." _Knock. Knock. _"That's probably Rob."

"Why's he here so early?"

"He has nothing better to do with his life, and he wants to come ruin mine." I said dead serious, but Nick laughed. Rob was my brother, so we had a sibling rivalry. Mostly over who our older sister's favorite sibling was.

"Go get the door and stop being mean." He said pushing me slightly.

"Ugh. Fine." I said getting up about to leave.

"Hey, babe?"

"Huh?"

"Clothes."

I looked down and saw I wasn't wearing any. "Oh." I blushed and ran over to our stuff to the sound of him laughing. I put on one of Nick's Kent State shirts and some of his basketball shorts. I glared at him and went down the stairs to the door, to see my brother. "What do you want Robert?"

"Were you busy?"

"Yeah, I was."

"Doing what? Or shall I say, _who_?"

"You're gross." I said glaring at him too.

"I didn't come to stay; I just wanted to know when I need to be here to drive to Raw."

"Oh, at 2."

"Alright, well I'll leave you two _alone_."

"Bye Rob." I said rolling my eyes.

"Bye little sis." I closed the door and ran back upstairs to Nick who was waiting there for me.

"Hey baby! I'm back!"

"I see that." He said staring at his phone screen.

"What are you looking at?" I said getting under the covers.

"Clothes, babe." He said not looking up from his phone. I smiled and went completely under the covers, rustled around a bit, and came back up. "Is that really how you had to do it?"

"Yes. You're really warm, and it's warm under here too. I didn't want to get up again."

"I'm warm?"

"Very warm actually." I said coming as close to him as possible. "So, what were you looking at on your phone? You seemed really into it."

"Just a text from Punk. They're going to bring Justin to Raw and we'll get him there."

My eyes widened. "What?"

"They're leaving now, so he said he's taking Jay with him since, and I quote 'he knows we're up to something not PG enough for Justin to be here'."

"Okay then. I trust Justin will be okay with them."

"Sooooooooooooo," he said kissing me.

"What?" he just laid there smiling and I could tell he was up to something.

"We could … you know …" he said acting nervous.

"Let's make history, babe." I said mocking something _she _said to him on TV before. He caught on and laughed. I kissed him, letting him know I was serious, and from there our morning continued. Later on after Nick was done being a pervert, and we were dressed, I got hungry and decided to cook something.

"What are you making?" he said coming up behind me and resting his chin on my shoulder.

"Pancakes."

"Nice." He said kissing me on the shoulder, which made me jump. "You're so ticklish."

"I know, which is why, you shouldn't tickle me around hot appliances." About thirty minutes later we were done eating and we lying on the couch, watching TV. "Nick."

"Yeah Pikachu?"

I smiled. "Can I ask you something serious?"

"Of course." He said turning off the TV and sitting up.

"Do you enjoy having Justin around?" I asked him with such a serious face, you could see him getting lightly scared.

"Yes, a lot. Where is this coming from?"

"It's nothing bad, I just have a question to ask you that somewhat has to do with Justin."

"What is it?"

"What do you think about … having another baby?" I finally asked looking at him.

"Do you _want _to have another baby?" he countered and I wasn't expecting that as his answer.

"You can't answer my question, with a question, Nick."

"I'm just asking is that the end result of this line of questioning?"

"Is this line of questioning _bothering_ you?"

"No, I just wanted to know."

"Well, yes, if you want to know, yes. I've been thinking about it a lot lately, and long story short … I think I want another baby."

"You _think _you want another baby?"

"What is with you countering everything I say? If you don't want another baby, just say so."

"What? No, babe, that's not what I was trying to do."

"Whatever Nick. I'll be upstairs. Call me when Rob gets here."

"April, that's -"

"I'm upstairs, I can't hear you." I said walking up the stairs, but I could obviously hear him.

"April Jeanette Mendez!" he yelled as he came up the stairs, and I was standing there waiting for him with my arms crossed.


	3. Truth Be Told

"Oh, so I'm Mendez now? You don't want a baby _or _a wife? Good to know, Nick." I said walking away.

"You're not acting like I'm your husband, so why would I say you're my wife?" My body made a complete turn and I was back in his face within .5 seconds.

"Would you mind _repeating _that?"

"I said, why would I treat you like my wife, when you're not treating me like your husband?" Wow. He was being really bold about this.

"How exactly am I supposed to treat you like a husband then Nick?"

"Not doing what you're doing now, April. We've been married three years; I think you know how to at least talk to me like an adult."

"So now I'm a bad wife?" This was unbelievable.

"Did I say that? No. I'm just saying talk to me like I'm an adult."

"Maybe if you didn't act like a child, I wouldn't talk to you like one."

"Real mature, babe. Real mature."

"Just because I'm curious, but not that I care all that much, how exactly was I treating you like a child?"

"Well if you don't care then there's no reason to tell you."

"I guess I won't know then."

"I guess not."

"Do you seriously have to get the last word?"

He threw his hands up in the air. "I'm done." My stomach dropped as he walked back down the stairs.

No. No. No. What was he done with? "What exactly are you done with Nick?" I don't know why, but I still had so much attitude in my voice, that it actually sounded like I didn't care what he was done with.

"THIS CONVERSATION!" he yelled at me at me so loud that it scared the both of us. "I'm done with this conversation, okay? I'm not going to stand here and yell at you, because it breaks my heart to do it, but gosh! Work with me here April. You spring a serious question on me, and the moment I don't answer like the Prince Charming you think I am, you flip out on me!"

"Nick I didn't mean to. I'm sorry, okay?" I changed emotions so quickly. I went from mad to 'don't leave me' in a flash. Nick had a tendency to walk out on arguments, and this seemed like one he'd walk out on.

"I'm going to go do some cardio. I'll be back by 2 so we can leave." I knew he was just trying to find any excuse to leave. It wasn't even a workout day.

"Nick … don't leave." I said quietly.

"Why should I stay?" he asked not looking at me, so I walked up to him, turned his chin, and made him look at me.

"Because I'm sorry, and I shouldn't have snapped at you like that." I said kissing him softly, but he made no effort to kiss me back. "Nick, I'm sorry. What else do you want me to say?"

"Nothing." He said and kissed me on the head … and left. I ran upstairs and cried. I blew all of this out of proportion and he didn't deserve that especially after the really good night he had. Between the championship and the alone time with me, he was happy, and all I did was ruin it. Why would he just leave though? I said I was sorry. That should have been enough for him. Suddenly I got angry again. I grabbed the keys and left to go find him. He was _going _to talk to me.

About a minute later after little searching, I found Nick with _her _and Big E … laughing. We just had a very heated argument and he's _laughing_?! I'll fix that. "Nick." I said tapping him on the shoulder.

"Yeah-" he said turning around and realizing it was me, so his smile dropped.

"Hi, remember me? I'm your wife. You know the one you were arguing with about, 5 minutes ago." I said crossing my arms and looking past him giving Big E and _her, _a glare.

"Hey man, we'll see you later at Raw." Big E said.

He looked at them and back at me and I could see him getting angry again. "Alright, bye." Nick said trying to hold his anger in. Once they were out of earshot, he looked at me, and walked away, heading for the truck. Did he not realize I had the key? I kept walking behind him, waiting to see his reaction when he couldn't get in. I know, that's kind of mean, but he's being mean to me, so I'll let him suffer a bit.

"Where's the key April?" I asked leaning his head against the bus.

"I don't know." I said nonchalantly.

He turned towards me with the angriest face I have seen him have in the longest amount of time. Nick hadn't been this angry in a _long _time. "April … please unlock the door."

"Not until you forgive me and talk to me."

"ABOUT WHAT?!" he yelled which got the attention of people walking by.

"I can't believe you would walk away from me like that. I said I was sorry!"

"Sorry isn't going to cut it anymore." He was mocking me. That's exactly what I used to say to him when I used to get mad.

"Don't mock me."

"I'm not mocking you. Just stating the little rampage you went on inside the bus deserves more than a sorry."

"What are you even upset with me about? I want to know so maybe, if I decided you deserve an apology, I can apologize correctly."

Nick gave a small laugh and shook his head. "I am so done with you right now." The laugh wasn't sincere. It was a sarcastic laugh which made me even angrier.

"You know what?"

"What? Please indulge me with more of your nonsense."

"Nonsense? Wow, Nick."

"I'm stating the facts."

"The _fact _that you're standing here in the middle of an arena parking lot yelling at me is nonsense."

"You won't open the door to get in! If I could get in, I'd just be ignoring you all together, so this argument is your fault if you think about it."

"It's not my fault you walked out of the bus and didn't get a key to get back in."

"Hey AJ!" Samantha said coming up to us with Randy and Alana.

"Hey." I said like nothing that just happened with me and Nick happened.

"We were just coming by to see if you guys had left for Raw yet and if you hadn't we were going to go get a bite to eat. It's only 12 and we leave at 2, so we have plenty of time."

"Wait. You wanted me to go too?" Nick asked.

"Of course." Randy said with a 'duh' face.

"Well I can't go."

"Why? Now I'm going to be stuck hearing girl talk for the next two hours."

"I can't get in the bus. That's where my wallet, ID, and proper clothes are, so yeah … can't go."

"Why can't you get in the bus?"

"Ask your wife's new BFF." He had loads of attitude and my blood started to boil.

"Why can't he get in the bus AJ?" Sam asked confused.

"Because he's being a wimp and he's mad at me, and I said he can't go in until he forgives me and talks to me again."

"Wimp? I'm going to let that one go."

"I don't care if you let it go or not!" This was turning into a back and forth child's game.

"Wow. You seem to not care about a lot of stuff. Makes me wonder do you even care about me."

"That one's in question for now, I'll get back to you later on whether I do or I don't."

His face went pale. An angry pale guy is the scariest thing on Earth if you ask me. "That's your new goal in life isn't it? To ruin my good moments?"

"What? Nobody was even thinking about your 'good moments' Nick."

"Obviously, because last night everything was so special and it was amazing and I loved every single second of it, but no, you had to go and spaz out on me."

"So you're saying I'm crazy?"

"Oh … my … god. I'm so done with you right now. I keep saying it, but I really didn't mean it, but now … I really am just done."

"Done with what exactly Nick?"

"You." he said yet again … walking away. I rolled my eyes and realized Sam and Randy were still there.

"I'm so sorry about that." I said awkwardly.

"AJ are you okay?" Sam asked concerned.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Well we're going to go, but we'll definitely hang out at Raw."

"Yeah, sure, most definitely." We said our goodbyes and I went inside the truck and flopped, face down onto the couch. My son was having fun away from me, my husband was mad at me, and I was stuck here … mad at him too. I heard the door open and slam and heard loud footsteps walk past me and up the stairs. Nick. Why didn't I lock the door? I followed behind him, stopping at the entrance. "So you came back…" he was changing into some shorts and a simple shirt.

"Yup." That's all he said and I was quite angry with that. I was his wife, and I deserved more than a one-worded answer.

"For what?"

"Stuff."

"So I'm just going to get one worded answers?"

"I guess." He said lying down on the bed. "See, that was two words."

"I'm trying my hardest not to hit you right now. I just wanted to put that out there."

"That's great to know." He got under the covers and I couldn't take it anymore. I went over to the bed and got on top of him and started hitting his chest.

"What is wrong with you?!" he said grabbing my hand, sitting up, and pinning me to the bed.

"Let me go, Nick!" I screamed at him, but he wouldn't budge.

"What is your problem? You're acting all weird, and crazy, and emotional, and -" He finally got it. He put the last piece of the puzzle together. "_You're pregnant_." I nodded my head and he instantly let go of my hands, and I sat up and looked at him. "When did you find out?"

"Before you came home … last time."

"So you've known for like a month, and you didn't tell me?" I nodded my head. "How far are you?"

"4 months."

"Why did you find out so late?"

"I wasn't keeping up with everything, and I was so busy with Jay that I completely forgot about me, and … I'm sorry."

"For?"

"Not telling you sooner. I should have told you when I found out. But I didn't want to tell you over the phone and when you got home, you seemed so happy, and right when I was about to tell you, you had to leave. So I said I was going to tell you when you came home right before Wrestlemania, but then we really weren't having the best night, so I let it slip again. Then we got here and everything was going so great and we were finally on the same page again and I didn't want to let that go. You were happy, I was happy, Justin was happy, and we were finally a family again, and that's all we've ever wanted."

"So … it's going to be four of us now?"

"Yeah." I crawled over to his lap and sat down looking at him. He was lost in thought. I was happy that when I sat down in his lap, he wrapped one arm around my waist, pulling me closer so I could lie on his shoulder.

"Girl or a boy?" he asked and I felt my heart start beating again. He was asking questions, which meant he wasn't opposed to it.

"Not telling you was enough torture. I couldn't find out the gender without you. That would be cruel." Silence. A middle ground silence. He wasn't mad, but he wasn't jumping for joy. All of a sudden, he picked up his phone and started to call someone.

"Hey mom, I have some good news for you." he said when his mom picked up the phone. Nick put it on speaker so I could hear her reaction to the news.

"What is it sweetie?"

"You're going to have another grandkid." He said a smile forming on his face. It's official. He's happy about it.

"Ryan got Chanel pregnant again?! I told that boy to -"

"No mom … April's pregnant." Dead silence on the line. "Mom? Are you there?" Soon you heard sniffling and we realized she was crying.

"Oh my Lord, this is so great! How far is she?"

"4 months."

"Only 5 more months until I have my precious new grandbaby. Have you told Justin?"

"No, not yet."

"Am I the first person you called?"

"Yeah."

"Awe, I feel so special. Nick, I'll call you back okay? Your dad has his leg stuck in the … never mind. Talk to you later." She hung up and I slowly started to drift off to sleep. Nick laid back and we were perfectly fit. I was already in perfect position for cuddling and I could fall asleep to him.

"You're forgiven, just in case you were worried about that."

"Really?"

"I can't blame you for going crazy on me and you're pregnant. That was your hormones going crazy, and I can't be mad at you for that."

"Thank you Nicky." I said and finally fell asleep. This went differently than I expected but in the end, he wasn't leaving me or mad about the whole thing.

The next thing I know, Nick's waking me up and telling me we've already made it to Raw. Wow. It's like when I finally told him, all my pregnancy superpowers starting to kick in. "Nick."

"Yeah babe?"

"I can't move."

"What do you mean? You don't _want _to move, or you _can't _move?" he said sitting on the edge of the bed, playing with my hair.

"Seriously, I don't feel good, and I can't move. I feel like if I move, I'll throw up all over the place."

"Awe, it's starting already?" This is exactly what happened with Justin, and it was miserable.

I nodded and rolled over onto my stomach. "Just leave me out here okay? I'll try and make it inside sooner or later."

"April-"

"Nick I'll be fine. This is my second pregnancy and I know what to do this time."

"Okay, if you're sure. Watch the show though, I'll bring Justin back out with me, right after my segments and stuff is over."

"Baby you don't have to come right after your stuff is over. Enjoy it, and then come back out here."

"Too bad. I'm coming back. I have to open the show tonight, so I have to go. I love you."

"I love you too." I said puckering my lip and I heard him laugh. "What?"

"You're just really cute when you're pregnant."

"You just found out like a couple hours ago."

"I know, but everything you do is just a little bit cuter than usual."

"Are you going to kiss me or not?"

"Of course." He said leaning down and giving me one of those tender kisses he knows I can't resist. I don't know if it was just me, but I was really enjoying this kiss, so I didn't let go. "Babe, its 4:30." He said not pulling far away from my lips, so I just kissed him again. It seemed like the right thing to do. "I" _kiss _"have" _kiss _"to" _kiss _"go".

"Fine, leave me when I need you." Stupid hormones.

"Babe, I'm sorry."

"Just go already. The quicker you leave, the quicker you can come back."

"Alright, love you."

"Love you too baby, bye."

"Bye." He got up and leaned over and kissed me one last time before leaving. I took a deep breath. A sigh of relief actually. He knew I was pregnant, he was happy, and that's all I wanted.

_5 months pregnant and I'm feeling a bit down:_

I have no clue why … okay, yes I do. I'm kind of upset/sad because it seems like Nick isn't excited about the new baby. Maybe it's because we decided to keep it a surprise what the gender was? But _we both _decided that, so that couldn't make him un-excited. Maybe it's just me being overly paranoid, but he found out a little over a month ago and he's not jumping for joy. When we found out about Justin, Nick couldn't stop talking about it, but now … it's a touch and go subject.

"Nick, do you love me?"

"I love you more than anything April." he said lying down on the bed facing me. See, this is my problem. Normally he would put his hand on my stomach, and kiss my stomach, and love all over me about the pregnancy, but nope.

"Are you excited about the baby?"

"I'm excited, why?"

"I don't know … you just seem off. Since I told you about it, you just seem … off."

"What do you mean?" he said and I grabbed his hand and put it on my stomach, but he slid it back off.

"That's what I mean. You can't just simply put your hand on my stomach without feeling uncomfortable about doing it."

"I'm not uncomfortable."

"Then what is it?" My voice starting to raise each word I said. "Nick I've been trying … I really have been trying to figure out what's wrong with you, but honestly have no clue. Our 3 year old son shows more excitement towards this baby than you do, and that makes me over think. And you know when I over think, I start to go crazy and I explode. I don't think it's a good idea for me to explode while my hormones are like this because depending on our location I probably would stab you with a knife. So to avoid that entirely, can you just tell me what's wrong?" I was out of breath. That took a lot to say and I felt slightly dizzy.

"Babe -"

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong? I don't want to hear anything other than you telling me what's wrong." He was silent and he finally got up and walked over to the couch a few feet away. "Nick?"

"You're going to leave." He said as I came over and sat down beside him.

"What? I'm not leaving."

"Once the new baby is born, you might start to think that life on the road isn't right for you guys anymore … and you'll leave."

"I'm not leaving Nick. I knew I was pregnant when I made the decision to come with you, and I'm not going back on that." He was scared. He thought I was going to leave when the baby was born.

He hunched his shoulders. "I just don't want to get too excited and too attached and you're going to leave. Then I'll be all distraught because I love the baby and I can't even see her or him, and I'll probably die of slow death."

"You're not going to die because we're going to be right here with you the whole time. We're not leaving until it's time for Justin to start school, but you knew that already, and we have _a lot _of time until then. So will you stop being all down and be happy with me, because I'm flipping out on the inside." I said starting to smile and he gave me a really big smile in return.

"Okay, first step of excitement is names." He said pulling me onto his lap.

"Should we start with boy or girl names?"

"Well since you're hoping for another boy, and I want a girl, we should each come up with some for each."

"Why do you a girl so bad?"

"We have Justin, and that's my big man, but once he gets over his excitement of me being home, he's a mama's boy. So, _when _we have our little girl, I'm going to spoil her so she's be daddy's little princess."

"Well you have fun with that and hope we have another kid, because it's going to be a boy."

"Whatever you say, but it'll be a girl."

"Are you confident in that?"

"Absolutely."

"Okay well, let's think of names of the _boy _we're going to have."

He playfully rolled his eyes at me and we got to thinking. Justin was still sleep, so we had some husband/wife time just lying on the couch. Nick started rubbing my stomach, but the best part was he did it unconsciously. He wasn't doing it to make me happy and prove he was excited, he did it out of habit and because he was happy.

_6 months and a really big surprise_:

"Babe what time's your appointment today?" Nick asked coming downstairs.

"4:15" Today was my annual checkup and of course Nick wanted to go. Such a great husband.

"Come on then." He said grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the door. We were already in front of the doctor's office; we just hadn't gone in yet. "What exactly are they doing today?" he asked me in the elevator.

"Just an ultra sound to make sure the baby is okay."

"Okay. Wait, I can come in for that right?"

"You did before, so I'm pretty sure you can again." He was acting all nervous and I found that cute. He's done this several times before when I was pregnant with Justin, so this is no different, but he was still nervous.

We got called in and I laid out on the table. The doctor came in and starting asking me the basics, and then put the extremely cold gel on my stomach. "You're starting to show already." The doctor said surprised.

"Is that bad?" Nick asked.

"No, it's just she's so tiny, so any slight gain of weight, you'll start seeing easily." He nodded and I couldn't help but smile. Cutest. Father. Ever. "Alright, so let's see here … baby A seems to be a little bit bigger than baby B, but they have more than enough room to grow."

"Did you just say baby A?" I said frozen looking at the screen.

"And baby B?" Nick said in the exact same state as me.

"Yeah, you didn't know you were having twins?" We both vigorously shook our heads and the doctor looked confused. "I wonder why they didn't catch this before. It's blatantly obvious that there are two babies in there. Probably the reason you're showing so much already."

"So there are two human beings in there?" Nick asked just to make sure we were hearing this correctly.

"Yes, sir. Congratulations!" she said all happy. "Well that's it for today; do you have any other questions?"

"Two?" I said sitting up and pulling my shirt down.

"Yes ma'am. Two beautiful babies." She said walking out of the room and leaving me and Nick there in a state of shock.

"So … 3 kids?" he asked looking at me. I nodded and I saw a huge smile grow on his face. "Oh my god…this means I might can get a girl and you can have another boy!" Nick was too excited and you could see the look all over his face.

"You're happy about this?" I asked with a smile swinging my legs over to the edge of the table.

"Most definitely. I'm starting to think we're a beautiful baby factory."

"After this, I think we're good for a while. Maybe when you get into the Hall of Fame in a couple of years, we might have one more."

"Awe, look at you bending your set-in-stone rules about not having more than two kids." Nick said knowing I never wanted more than two kids.

"Things change. You find that one person who you make lovely babies with and you don't ever want to stop."

"We might have to stop, but that doesn't mean we can't practice." He said standing in between my legs and kissing me.

"I love you way too much." I said grabbing his hands.

"Not as much as I love you." he said grabbing me off the table and putting me on the floor.

"We should see who loves who the most. I don't know how, but we should have a contest or something." I said walking back to the bus.

"I don't think that's a good idea for you."

"Why?" I said opening the bus door and being pounced on by Justin. "Hey baby, did you have fun with Uncle Rob?"

"Yes mommy. Are you okay?"

"Yes. But guess what? Mommy's having _two _new babies, and not just one."

"Two babies inside mommy?"

"That's right big man, two little babies." Nick said picking him up running with him upstairs.

"That man is the total package." Rob said coming up to me.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm saying he's perfect for you. He's a great husband, dad, and a man overall. Don't you think he deserves to know?"

"Look, he's happy, and I'm not going to ruin that with something that happened a year ago. The important thing is we have two beautiful babies on the way and he's _happy _Rob. I'm not taking that away from him."

"You need to tell him."

"No Rob, I'm not telling him."

"If you don't I will." Robert said looking dead serious.

"You wouldn't."

"Yes I will, I'm not joking April. You promised me a long time ago you were going to tell him. This isn't just something that just slips your mind and you let go of. He _deserves _to know."

"Rob-"

"If you don't tell him, I'm going to tell him."

"Why are you doing this?"

"I've seen how he is with Justin and how he loves his kids. Throughout this pregnancy he's been nothing but good to you, and I sort of feel bad for him. He's trying to make everything work out so you and Justin and these new babies are happy, and you're keeping something huge from him. What kind of wife are you? I always was jealous of you because you had a dream marriage. You guys were so in love and so cute with your son, and everything was going great. But if it comes with a price of you lying and keeping things from him, then no I don't want that kind of marriage."

"Fine. I'll tell him, just keep your mouth closed and let him hear it from me, okay?"

"Hear what from you?" Nick said carrying Justin back downstairs.

"Nothing, I'll tell you later." I said looking at Rob with a serious face. I had kept this from Nick for a reason and here he was bringing it back up.

"Tell me now." Nick said noticing Justin had fallen asleep on his shoulder.

"I promise I'll tell you later."

"You promise? Don't believe that one dude." Rob said and I snapped and looked at him.

"What's going on?" he said putting Justin inside his bunk to sleep comfortable.

"Nothing, don't worry about it."

"April what's going on?" Nick asked confused and worried.

"Nothing, Rob's just being a jerk."

"Oh really? You're one to call someone else a name."

"Can someone please just tell me what you're talking about please?!" Nick yelled above us.

"Nick-"

"Tell him AJ or I will!" Rob said yelled at me.

I looked up at Nick and let a few tears fall and I saw him coming closer. "No, please. Don't." He stopped in place and looked at me with a worried expression. "Rob why are you doing this?"

"He deserves to know and I can't watch you lie to him anymore."

"Lie? Lying about what?" Nick asked Rob.

"Ask your _wife_." Hearing that word made me just break down crying. I couldn't believe this was finally happening.

"April … what's going on?"

I ignored him and went up to Rob in stood in his face. "You are officially deleted in my life."

"Just get it over with. This could have been over a year ago, but no, you had to keep it hidden like it would just go away."

"It did go away until you brought it up again. I can't believe you. The one person I wasn't scared to tell and you do this.

"The only reason I kept it a secret was because I never saw firsthand how much Nick loved you, Justin and now these babies. If you thought keeping this from him was a good idea, then you're a cruel person."

"I didn't want to tell him for a reason!"

"Why? You screwed up and it would ruin his perfect little image of you, is that why? Tell him how you screwed up and made a stupid decision, and it almost cost you something important to the both of you."

"Can someone just tell me what's going on?!" Nick yelled over us again.

"Go ahead … tell him."

"Nick … you're going to hate me so much after this, and I completely understand why, but listen to the whole story before you flip out on me, okay?"

"Okay." He said confused. "Is it that serious?"

I looked at Rob. "I hope you're happy with yourself. It was always your goal in life to ruin my life wasn't it? All because I was Erica's favorite and not you. Are you really still holding that against me? You're about to ruin my marriage because you're mad that your life didn't turn out as good as mine!"

"Is that what you think?! That I'm still mad at you? I got over that a long time ago AJ, and if you didn't know that, I'm sorry. But unlike you I'm not a liar and I don't pretend to be something I'm not."

"I'm not pretending."

"You pretend that you love him and you don't. If you did loved him you wouldn't have filed for a divorce a year ago because you wanted to go back to your ex-boyfriend! Oh, and tell him how you wanted to take Justin with you." I gasped and looked at Nick, and he had a face that I had never seen before.

"What?" he said just loud enough for us to hear.

"Baby listen, you were away a lot and I was lonely and he started to convince me that you didn't love me anymore, and that's why you were away so much! I filed, but when I got the papers I couldn't do it! You mean too much to me-"

"You were going to divorce me? For your ex-boyfriend?"

"No! He was just the one that started making me think you didn't love me anymore!"

"What do you think would have happened after you signed those papers? You think he would have just gone away? No, he wanted you, and you gave him the satisfaction of seeing at any moment you'd drop me."

"Nick listen, I'm so sorry! I wasn't thinking!"

"A year ago I thought everything was fine! You didn't start getting mad at me and telling me I needed to be home until like 6 months ago! Did you keep that from me too?"

"Everyone knew Nick!"

"Except me?"

"Nick I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"You wanted to _divorce _me. You wanted to take my _son _away from me! Everybody knows how much I love my son, and that's what you wanted to do to me?"

"I wasn't thinking okay? I thought at that time that I was doing what was best for me and Justin!"

"Taking him away from me is what's best? You were willing to take everything away from me because your stupid ex-boyfriend got into your head! All you had to do was talk to me, but you chose to take one step closer to ruining my life. If I don't have you guys, I have _nothing_. This job is just that, a _job_. You were about to take my _family_ away."

"I know! It was stupid, and that's why I didn't tell you! I made a mistake and I'm sorry!"

"You wanted to _divorce_ me April." His voice was shaky and quiet as he ran his hands through his hair.

"Nick-"

"YOU WANTED TO _DIVORCE_ ME!" He yelled heading passed me to the door. This time I wasn't going to let him leave.

"Nick, no! Don't leave me. Please."

"I'd rather be stuck in a garbage can full of whatever that stuff Cena dropped on me, than here right now."

"Nick, please! You can yell at me, scream your lungs out, I don't care! Just do not leave."

"Screaming isn't going to help anything!"

"Baby, I'm sorry!"

"April, move." He was trying to move and he didn't even want to touch me to move me out the way.

"No!" I screamed through all the tears coming down my face. "I'm tired of being the screw up in our marriage! I'm sorry okay? I messed up again and I'm sorry! I have no clue why I even considered doing that because you and Justin are all _I_ have. If I didn't have you, I wouldn't be anything Nick. I'm tired of being the one that's lacking in the marriage, the one that doesn't go that extra mile to prove that I love you, the one that screws up at least once every few months but you still come back. I have no clue why you love me, but you do and that's why we have Justin. That bond that we've shared since we were 12 led us here and I just keep messing up. So I understand if you want to leave me and I understand if you want to take Justin, but please don't. Every time we get in even the tiniest argument it scares me because I'm going to mess up one time, and you're not going to forgive me for it. But please don't let that be now. We have too much going for us right now. We finally get to be together most of the whole year, and Justin's happy, and we're having _twins_! I can't do any of that without you. I'm sorry. I'm a horrible wife. But I truly am sorry."

His eyes were glassy and that made me just want to hug him. "Rob, get Justin and take him with you to catering." Nick said looking away from me for a moment.

"I'm going to catering?" Rob asked confused. Nick gave him a look. "Oh, yeah! I'm so hungry! I'll just get Justin and leave." He went over to the bunk and got Justin and he left.

We stood there in silence and I honestly was scared. He came closer and moved the hair out of my face. He looked do distraught and so sad. I was the cause of that, and it was breaking me. "Do you love me?"

"More than anything baby." I replied with as much sincerity in my voice as I could. He looked at me intensely as though trying to see if I was telling the truth or not. I grabbed him, pulling him down for a small kiss. "More than anything." I repeated.

He didn't say anything, but instead kissed me again. I felt so many different emotions in that kiss between the both of us. It was so much sadness, and hurt, and I felt like I had to prove something to him. I jumped on him, wrapping my legs and arms around him and he immediately responded by taking me upstairs. I swear this man was too good to me.

_Our Babies Are Born and There's Still Distance:_

It's been about a 6 months since the show down and everything went wrong. Nick's been distant and quiet and only interacts with me if it has to do with the babies or Justin. Right now he's doing cardio at the gym inside the arena with his friends. I haven't seen him smile or laugh in almost a half a year and I can't take it. I left the bus and went to go find him.

"Nick?" I said coming into the gym and seeing him on the weight bench.

"Yeah April?" he hadn't called me anything other than April for the last month.

"I was coming to see if you wanted to go get something to eat when you're finished?" I said trying to smile at him, but he didn't reciprocate it.

"Uh, sure. Where's Jay and the twins going to be at?"

"Rob is back with them at the bus, so they're fine."

"Are you feeling okay?" I had been having post-birth sickness as the doctors called it. They were watching me carefully because the twins were almost 4 months old, and I was still getting sick often.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was a little sick earlier but eating should take care of that."

"Are you still feeling sick?"

"No, but I want a full stomach so maybe it won't come back."

"Okay. Where are we going to eat at?"

"I don't know somewhere local."

"Alright." He said walking in front of me. We ended up walking to the place and I had to start every conversation with him if I wanted him to talk.

"So, what happened last night when you went out with the guys? Anything exciting?" I asked hopeful that this final attempt to start a conversation would work.

"No, everyone was just in awe of how big Justin was getting, and asking questions about the new babies."

"What were they asking?"

"Basic stuff like what names did we pick, and how everything was going."

"What did you tell them?"

"I just told them everything I knew. I told all the guys to tell the girls to call you and you were doing fine, and just a little tired, and stuff." During this whole conversation, not once had he looked up from his food. He was texting someone also, so that was his way of ignoring me I guess.

"Did you tell them about what our parents sent us?"

"Yeah."

"What did they say?" I asked still trying to carry this talk on. I heard him sigh a little and look at his phone, obviously tired with my line of questioning.

"Everyone laughed at the fact that each set of grandparents sent us everything but a house."

"Did you show them pictures of the babies? What did they say?"

"That they were cute and us being parents all over again is cute overall." Nick said picking up his phone and responding to a text message.

I got up and went over to his side of the booth and slid in. I looked up at him and saw he wasn't even fazed by me moving and he was still focused on his phone. I grabbed his phone away from him and moved as quickly as possible back to my original seat. I refused to look up at him and see the look he was giving me.

I went to his text messages and saw he was talking to Amy. He was texting his ex-girlfriend. This was the girl he dated for a couple of months when we took our "break" in the beginning of our relationship. I remained calm as though I wasn't mentally going crazy and started from the top reading their messages.

11:02 a.m. (The day after he won the championship):

'Hey there champ! Just wanted to congratulate you. I was at the show, but I didn't get a chance to see you.'

'Thank you.'

'How have you been?'

'Things are going great for me as you can see lol. You?'

'Great. I have a standup next week in Philly, you interested? I have a few seats up front waiting on you.'

'Sorry, I'll probably be busy with the Mrs and Justin.'

'Speaking of your wife how's that going?'

'Bye Amy.'

'I'm sorry; I wasn't asking to pry into your marriage, I was asking if anything new was happening.'

'Nope, nothing you need to be worried about.'

'Nick I swear I wasn't trying to be messy, I was really coming from a good place.'

5:12 (The day after I told him I was pregnant):

'Nick, I just saw Josh! The one that hooked us up with those backstage passes to that Pink concert!'

'Tell him I said hi.'

'Okay I will.'

Just Now:

'Amy, when is the next time you're coming to Phoenix?'

'I'm here now, why?'

'Okay, can I ask you a question?'

'Shoot.'

'Are you still dating that basketball guy?'

'Are you jealous Nick?'

'I have nothing to be jealous of, anyway, are you?'

'Yeah, why?'

'Just wondering how much competition I have. Jk jk.'

'Not much, I kind of miss you.'

'Sorry, I'm spoken for.'

'I can easily take you away from her.'

'I highly doubt it, but believe what you want to believe.'

'What makes you think I can't?'

'Let's just say she has more perks.'

'And that is?'

'Bye Amy.'

'Nick you can't just stop the conversation like that!'

'Bye Amy.'

'Nick!'

He didn't respond to that and I finally looked up and saw him looking dead at me. "Did you find what you were looking for?" I nodded and handed him his phone back. "What did you think you were going to find?"

I hunched my shoulders and randomly started to cry. I have no clue what happened, but the post-pregnancy hormones got to me and I was bawling in the middle of the restaurant. Nick didn't know what to do. He kept looking around at all the people now staring at us. He got up and quickly came over to me and gave me the first embrace we've had in six months.

"Ni-Nicky don't leave me." I said crying into his chest.

"April what are you talking about?"

"Don't leave me for Amy. Don't leave me for anyone. Just stay with me please!"

"I'm not going anywhere April."

"Stop calling me April. Call me Pikachu, or babe, or anything you normally call me, just stop calling me April." I screamed into his t-shirt.

The waitress came over and Nick paid quickly and walked me out of the restaurant. He opened the car door for me, which didn't surprise me, but the walk back to the bus was filled with sobbing. He didn't speak, he didn't touch me, he didn't try and console me, and he just let me cry. We walked into the bus and Justin and Rob met us at the door with smiles that soon faded.

"What's wrong?" Rob asked concerned.

"Watch Justin please? Make sure he doesn't come upstairs?" Nick said grabbing my hand and taking me upstairs, closing the door. "Get in the bed." He said sternly. I took off my jeans that I could barely fit into and got in the bed.

He changed into some sweats and got in the bed and scooted as close to me as possible and hugged me. There we were, lying in our bed, hugging. I gripped onto him and soon stopped crying, because he was actually touching me again. "Nick, do you love me still?" Obviously not _all _of the hormones had gone away yet.

"More than anything." This had become a ritual with us. We always found ourselves asking each other this question, and we always got this answer.

"Do you remember that time I fell out of the tree house and I scrapped my knee really bad?" I asked looking up at him.

"I will never forget that day."

"You were mad at me because I ate the last of the sweets in your house, so you weren't talking to me." I laughed a little. "Remember that no matter how hard you tried, you would fail at trying to not talk to me?" He nodded which made me start to build a small smile. "What were we, 16? We had no business in a tree house anyway."

"That was our special place. That was where everything went away. All our problems, fears, parents, went away."

"From the beginning you've been my rock. You've been my home. You've been my everything. I wish I could describe to you how much I love you, but I don't think I can." I said leaning up and kissing him softly.

"Mommy! Daddy! Can I come in?" Justin said knocking on the door.

"Mommy's busy …" Nick yelled back at Justin and turned towards me with a huge smile as he crawled on top of me.

"What's mommy busy doing?" I asked smiling.

"Daddy." He said coming face to face and finally kissing me. "I" _Kiss _"Love" _Kiss _"You". He mumbled to me through a kiss.

"I" _Kiss _"Love" _Kiss _"You" _Kiss _"More"


End file.
